I Belong With You
by pllfanforever-94
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story called Girl crush. It Follows Emison during college, and life after college. Will they survive 3 years of college, or will things come crashing down? Read to find out. Ps anyone who has not yet read girl crush, it may help to read that story first. Please feel free to follow or leave any reviews :) xo
1. Chapter 1

**New story called I belong with you **

**I'm back with the 1st chapter, of my sequel to Girl Crush. A few things you should know before we get started**

**1 I never realised but in the last story, I didn't even tell you my name, so for anyone who wanted to know it's Steph. **

**2, if you are new to my writing and have not read Girl crush I recommend you do, as it will help you to understand this story better. **

**3, the writing style to this story will be different.**

**Each chapter will be based on what happen during that month. So at the start of each chapter it with state what month it is. each chapter will have 1 diary entry which will always be in Ali's pov and written in italic writing. Any letters they write each other, phone conversation, or texts will be in bold, and like the last story I will state who's pov it is before someone else starts talking. Also if a chapter is rated M I will let you know in advance. Other than that, For now I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Have a great day or night guys and please follow or leave a review to tell me what you think - xo steph **

**Chapter 1 college life.**

_April _

_(Dear diary,_

_today is Monday April 27th, and it's almost 2 weeks since I have seen my girlfriend. Not a lot has happened in those two week, I mean College commenced the Monday after she left and I am still yet to make any friends. I've spoke to Em over the phone, and from what I can tell she seems to have fit into college life pretty well. I'm not surprised I'm sure she's a hit on the swim team. College for me isn't how I thought it would be, I feel lost like I don't fit in, When I'm at Upen I pretty much cling to Spencer's side except for when we have different classes. If Emily was here, she would tell me not to worry, that I'll make friends and if I don't then it's them who's missing out, but she's not, she's not here and I miss her already.)_

**Ali's pov**

Placing my diary down on my bedside table, I roll out of bed to get changed throwing on my skinny jeans. Pulling on my singlet top and cream blazer, I grab my black flats, before Walking into the kitchen and pouring myself a cup of coffee, only to get interrupted by spencer. "Ali have you seen my text book"? Nope, but just a thought spencer if you didn't try and study everything at once maybe you would find it. "Hey I like the way I study ok, don't judge me". spence I'm not judging, I'm observing. Now can we please go, we're going to be late, I'm sure you can find it tonight. "Fine lets go". I grab the car keys off the bench, throwing them to spencer just hoping that today is a better day.

**Emily's pov**

Walking into my door room I smile. Our door room was just starting to resemble a home. Standing in the door way, you could see both beds. Mine is to the left of our room, and Paige's is to the right. Her side of the room is covered in magazine picture mostly of famous women, and my side is pretty plain. Next to my bed, is my favourite picture of me and Ali from prom. I Have my arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and she is tilting her head to the side so that we can kiss. Paige often catches me staring at it at night, but never says anything. At the end of my bed is a desk, and next to it is a small wooden wardrobe. To the right of the door when you walk in, is a small bench with a bar fridge underNeath, and two stools. The toilets and showers are down stairs, and there is a dinning area where we eat most nights.

Paige was spread out on her bed with her text book, and when she noticed me, she starts to talk. "How was class"? Same as always I guess, How about you? How was your day off? "Mmm average, I was planing on going shopping and catching up on some much needed sleep, but I have pretty much Been cramming for a test I have coming up all day, I only stopped once to go get coffee with Sydney". Well then I guess were both looking forward to swim practice? "Yep I for one can't wait", I smiled. Have you seen my towel? I question as I empty the content of my swim bag on the bed, I can't seem to find it anywhere. "No but you can use one of mine, we can find it later". It's safe to say I have officially decided that I hate Mondays already, I'm tired And could fall asleep at any moment, which is not good because Monday is the only day I don't have any time to spare. Realising the time, I quickly strip off my jeans and my shirt, before throwing on my bathers and training suit. As I pull my hair into a neat pony tail, I watch Paige pack her bag. When the two of us are ready, I grab a bottle of water before waiting for Paige to lock the door.

As expected practice was a killer, coach Jonson made us do two laps of the track before doing four laps of the pool for warm up. Stretches and cardio were also included. coach young took us for drills and training, pairing us up with someone at the same ability level. When I was paired with Morgan, I was pretty happy. Morgan was quickly becoming my second friend around here, and I thought she was pretty cute. Morgan is slightly short than me, but not enough to notice. She has black hair that just reaches her shoulders, and the tips of it she has died a dark kind of purple. she's skinny and even in her swim suit, you can tell her stomachs toned, way more toned than mine will ever be. We met on orientation, and along with a girl called Lauren who has blonde hair and blue eyes, she in a lot of my classes outside of swimming.

"So it seems you haven't got ride of me today yet", Morgan States as we practices our dives off the edge. Well your lucky I seem to enjoy your company, I wink as she pulls herself out of the water. "Good, then I guess were like friends". Morgan laughs as she grabs her towel, and After practice we had our team meeting, which includes weigh in and getting our dietary records signed off. Coach Clark makes us keep a recorded of what we eat during the week, and on Mondays we have to report back. When I entered the locker room, I began to get changed while talking to Morgan and Lauren about an assignment we received this morning. What floor are your apartments on? I questioned them and they both answered. "Mines on the fifth", Morgan smiled as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "Mines on the 3rd" Lauren States. Well are you guys up for a study session ? I could use the extra help, it may even give us all a chance to get to know each other too. Morgan nodded "I'm in, my room mate hates me already, so long as we study at yours". "Totally, it beats being alone for the night", Lauren mumbles as she walks over to coach so she can sign her book. Great well I'm sure Paige won't mind follow me.

Morgan and Lauren, followed me out of the sports centre and into the lift watching as I pressed number 4. I didn't see Paige in the locker room so I figured she had just headed straight up. Unlocking the door with my key, the two girl stepped in. Hey Paige I hope you don't mind, the girls came to study. "Of corse not Em, you don't need to ask it's your room two". "God If only my room mate was that nice to me", Morgan grumbles as she sits down on my bed. Your rooms pretty cool, Lauren complements us as she takes a look around.

"Wow Paige, sorry for asking but with all the posters are you like into girls"? Paige laughed yep, is it that obvious? what about you? "Ah no I'm straight, but it doesn't bother me that your not". Paige and I both glanced at each other before smiling at Lauren. Placing my bag down on the ground I pulled out my phone and saw two un read text from Ali.

**Ali: Hey babe hope swim practice went well, call me later if you get the chance xo- Ali**

**Ali: also Your mum invited me over for dinner next weekend should I go? I think I'm not the only one who is missing you :( xo Ali**

When the girls caught me smiling, they asked who I was texting. Paige however answered for me. That would be her girlfriend, I can tell by the look on her face. I looked up at Morgan and Lauren and they smiled. "Do you have a picture of her"? Morgan questioned me and I reached over to grab the photo next to my bed. "Aww, she's cute what's her name"? Ali, I smile as I feel my cheeks blush. "How long have you been together"? Morgan asked. 10 months, I say as I place it back in place. What about you guys do you have a special someone?. "No I dated a guy in high school but I ended it before college could start, it was for the best". Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she opened her note pad and began to write. What about you Morgan? I questions her as I noticed she had gone quiet. "Umm no, I've never actually had a boyfriend or a girlfriend... but I guess you could say I'm like you and Paige". I raised my eyebrows, so your gay your just not out of the closet? Morgan nodded. Well don't worry, your secrets safe with us. Morgan smiled and the three off us finally started our assignments. At around 9pm the girls left, and I finally had time to call Ali. Paige went down stairs to take a shower, so it was only me in the room.

**Ali: Hey Em**

**Em: Hey beautiful sorry I didn't reply before I was busy, how was your day?**

**Ali: That's ok, hope I didn't interrupt. It was alright I guess but I'm still friendless!**

**Em: You didn't babe, two of the girls on the swim team came over to study after practice, and we just got distracted. Aww, it's only been two weeks babe give it time I'm sure you will make heaps of friends.**

**Em:Ali laughed,**

**Ali: I love that your so positive Em but really I don't like my chances, college isn't like I thought it would be I miss you!**

**Em: I miss you too princess especially your lips. ****On a plus side my new friends saw the photo of us next to my bed, and they think your cute.**

**Ali:They do?**

**Em: Yep and I do too.**

**I could hear Ali yawning, Y****ou sound tired**

**Ali: I am, about your mum I think I will go see her for dinner, she must be lonely now that she is by herself most of the time, that's if your okay with it?**

**Em: Of corse I am, but if she starts telling you embarrassing stories of me when I'm not there promise me you won't listen.**

**Ali: Mmm, I don't know babe I'll have to think about it.**

**Em: Hey!**

**Ali: Relax I'm sure she will be fine babe, I kind of have to go though :(**

**Em: Okay well we can text tomorrow then, I promise this time I will reply.**

**Ali: Good I look forward to it, I love you**

**Em: I love you too Ali goodnight**

**Ali: Night sweetie**

**Ali's pov**

"Was that Emily on the phone"? Spencer questioned me as I sat down on the couch. I nodded, "How is she"? She's great she's doing great, she's made friends and she's loving college. Spencer paused the TV. "Let me guess your bummed because you miss her, and you thought she would be missing you just as much". I nodded again, curling my legs up and resting my head on Spencer's shoulder. Yeah, i mean she said she does and I believe her, I just can't help but think that I need her more then she needs me. "Ali don't be ridiculous okay? Emily loves you and she needs you just as much as you need her, it's been two weeks life's bound to pick up at some point". I sighed forcing a half smile, I hope your right spencer. "I'm Always right Ali you'll see".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Maybe there is hope**

**Hi guys New update, thank you to the people who left me a review on the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and will be sure to update again soon. Xo steph**

**May**

**Ali's pov**

_Dear diary,_

_Today I was sitting in the theatre 2nd row from the back, listening in on one of my college lectures. Alone again, I sighed to myself thinking that I might as well get use to it, when a girl sat down next me. She then introduced herself, before asking me my name. Her name was Lexie, and she said that it wasn't her first time seeing me sit by myself. She figured that the best she could do was sit next to me, that way we both wouldn't look like complete loners, and we seem to hit it off. She's really nice, and I think that we could become friends. Lexie reminds me a lot of Aria, small, bubble and almost to friendly for her own good. She told me that her friends from High school went to different college, and that she didn't know anyone attending upen. In return I told her about spencer, How the two off us are attending upen together, and that she is my sister but we only met last year. As much as I love spencer, it felt good to have a conversation today with someone other then her. _

On Tuesday when I arrived at college, Lexie saw me grabbing a coffee and asked me to lunch. "So considering your the only person that hasn't freaked out when I start talking to them yet, would you maybe want to grab lunch today? That's if you don't have a class". I smiled sure, I guess that's alright I'll only have an hour though I have a class with my English lit professor at 2pm. "Great well meet me near this coffee cart at 1, and I'll drive". Lexie hugged me goodbye, something I've noticed she like to do in the little time I've known her, and I hugged her back. Have fun in class Lexie, I'll see you later. "will do bye Alison".

**Emily's pov**

Today is Wednesday, and I'm in my dorm room studying when i decided I was in much need of a study break, and what better way to spend it then texting Ali. Lying down on my bed I pulled out my phone and clicked on her name.

**Em: Hey are you busy? - xo em**

**Ali: I'm never to busy for you Em, I'm in class but I take it your not?**

**Em: Nope I have a spare, but I'm taking a study break, I can't stop thinking about you I wish you were here :(**

**Ali: I wish I was with you too babe this class is taking forever!**

**Em: Can we Skype this weekend? I want to see your face!**

**Ali: Of course we can, does Saturday work?**

**Em: Saturday is perfect :)**

**Ali: Good I'll text you when I'm free and we can set it up :)**

**Em: Okay well I don't want to distract you, I'll let you get back to class**

**Ali: Alright make sure you wear something cute ;) It's a date**

**Em: Fine As long as you do too babe, we will talk later ok I love you**

**Ali: I Love you more mermaid bye**

**Em: No way babe I do xxxxxxxxxx**

Placing my phone down on my bed, I walked over to my draws and pulled out a long sleeve shirt of mine. It's practically Ali's now but I slipped it over my head anyway, and When I did I was met with her familiar sent, and it was almost as if she was in the room. Walking back towards my bed, I closed my text books and lied down with the picture of Ali and I held tightly against my chest. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to relax unable to think about anything but Saturday, as i felt myself drift off into a light sleep.

I only wake up 2 hours later, when Paige entered the room with some take out food. "Sorry Em I didn't mean to wake you". It's fine, I didn't realise I slept for that long. "You must have been tired", yeah I guess I was. "Well I brought food if you want it, I figured we could just eat in here instead of the diner for a change". What is it? I questioned her recognising the smell but not the food. "Chinese" Paige walks over with two paper plates and the food handing one to me, I smiled eagerly taking it realising how hungry I was. The two of us had dinner in relative silence before Paige began a light conversation. "So are you happy with how the swim teams going"? I nod, Yeah I mean I'll probably have to work really hard if i want a spot on the relay team for the meet next month but I like a challenge, how about you? "It's good, but coach said my fitness level is slacking so Sydney offered to run extra laps of the track tomorrow with me". That's nice of her, do you mind if I join? "Not at all". Great well thanks for dinner, it's totally my shout next time okay. I'm going to head down and take a shower. "Okay, Your welcome Em".

The next morning, I got up bright and early with Paige before class and headed down to meet Sydney at the track. It felt good to exercise before class, and I actually headed into my first lecture of the day feeling more awake than normal. Morgan wasn't in class today which was weird, because I know this is one of the classes just us two have together. I decided that she probably had a perfectly good reason for missing it, and that I would just get her number at swim practices tonight however when she also missed that I began to worry. Over the past month, I've become attached to the girl and I love having her around. Remembering that she told me her dorm was on the fifth floor, Lauren and I headed up after practice to check in on her. Knocking on the door, I could hear music blasting from inside. When it open we were greeted by a person who most defiantly wasn't Morgan, she had short back hair with a long fringe, and Her arms were covered in tattoos. Her face had way to many piercings in it, Her head phones were draped around her neck, and Lauren and I exchanged concerned looks at each other. Uh...hi I... We are looking for Morgan is she here? No, Well do you know where she went?. "Nope she's Been curled up in bed All day, the freak hasn't said a thing, she just got up and left 10 minutes ago. Now if you will excuse me I have things to do", and just like that as quickly as the door opened it slammed shut right in our faces.

Lauren and I decided to check the bathrooms, and the diner, before taking a brief walk outside. We almost gave up when we finally spotted her sitting alone against a tree with her knees curled up to her chest shaking. We decided to approach Morgan slowly unsure of what had happen, before taking a seat next to either side of her.

So, we just met your room mate, she's charming. I smile sarcastically causing her to laugh. "Where have you been all Day? Emily said you skipped your lecture this morning, and then when you missed practice too we were worried". "Yeah sorry about that guys, I would have text but well I don't have either of your numbers. I was to sick this morning to even get out of bed, the only reason I'm out here is because my oh so kind room mate Jessica, doesn't seem to understand that her hard core music is the last thing I want to listen to when I have a thumping headache". I looked at Morgan sympathetically as she rested her head on my shoulder. You look exhausted, I state and Lauren agrees. "You know your welcome to stay in my dorm tonight, I could use the company." "Thanks Lauren but I don't want to get you sick", " it's just a cold Morgan, besides I'm sure you will sleep much better without Jessica around". "Are you sure"? "Positive". Morgan smiled at Lauren, and the two of us helped her to stand. Have you eaten today? I questioned her and she shook her head. "Emily the last thing I can think about right now is food". Fine but at lest take this, I stopped walking undid my bag and handed her a yellow Gatorade. Drink this it will help with the energy. Morgan smiled taking it and I continued to walk with them back to Lauren's room. "Em your welcome to join us if you like", Lauren States but I decline. I'd love to but I need to get back to my room and study, take care of her okay, hopefully I'll see the both of you in the morning for practice. Here's my number, I handed Lauren a peace of paper with my number on it and she took it. "will do Em". I looked at Morgan and she had pretty much collapsed on Lauren's bed the minute she saw it. You Get some rest okay, I smile at her but all I get is a "Mmm" in reply as she fights to keep her eyes open. Returning to my dorm room I placed my swim bag on my bed, and my face lit up when I realised there was a letter. Turning it over I instantly recognised the writing as Ali's. Ripping open the envelop I pull out the letter and begin to read it at my desk.

**Dear Emmy,**

**I can't believe you convinced me that we should write letters, not much has been happening the past month in Filly other then me missing you like crazy. That job that I applied for before you left never got back to me, but I'm not surprised as it was way out of my league. I went to visit Rita on my day off yesterday, and she actually offered me a job herself. It's not much, only two days a week but i guess it's a start right? Dinner with your mum a few weeks ago went great, I can't remember if I told you but a few days ago I finally made a friend, and her names Lexie. she's in one of my lectures and she willingly talked to me. I'm hoping I can maybe win her over like I did you. It feels nice to have someone to talk to around here other then spencer. She even asked me to join her for lunch. I hope your enjoying college life Em, and make sure you let me know when your first swim meet is, I don't want to miss it. I can't wait for our Video chat Saturday or to read your letter, and the mir thought off seeing you in the near future make me extremely happy.**

**Love always Ali xo**

I smiled, laughing to myself at how adorable she is. I'm proud that she's made a friend, and I think her working with Rita is great, I new that she could do it and I'm glad that she is also just as excited as I am about Saturday. Folding the letter up, I placed it in the draw next to my bed, before grabbing some clothes and heading down stairs to change.

**Ali's pov**

On Friday I got home, and spencer was yet to leave for her date night with Toby. "Ali there is mail on the bench for you". I smiled knowing exactly what it would be, and found myself running into the kitchen. "Wow Ali slow down, what's the rush"? Oh nothing it's... It's just from Em, I gotta go to my room have fun tonight spence k bye. When I entered my room I sat down on my bed and began to read.

**Dear Ali,**

**I got your letter on Wednesday, and it was so good to hear from you. College is great, the swim meet is June 9th, and next week the list for the relay team goes up. We each get to swim our own race, but only four of us will make the relay team. I've been training extra hard hoping I get a spot and would love it if you could come. Working with Rita sounds great babe, and Lexie sounds like a keeper. I'm looking forwards to Saturday just as much as you, and hopefully it will be fun. Enjoy the rest off your week, but try not to miss me to much ;) we will see each other soon.**

**Love and miss you lots, love Em xo**

I stared at the letter for a while before tracing over the lipstick kiss she had left at the bottom of it, with my thumb. June 9th, I can do this that's not to far away. On Saturday, I woke up so excited knowing that it was the day I would Skype Emily. As promised, I sent her a good morning text asking if 11 was okay, and when she said that it was I got up out of bed and began to get ready. Taking a shower before eating breakfast, I spent the last hour cleaning up my room before turning on my laptop and waiting for her to sign in. When She did, I clicked on her name and the screen popped up showing her beautiful face.

God I've missed you so much Em hru? "I'm good babe how are you"? I watched as Emily crossed her legs on her bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I'm great now that I'm talking to you. What are you up to for the rest of your day? "Morgan and Lauren are coming over to study after we are done hanging out, how about you"? Not sure yet, spencer had a date night with Toby last night and isn't back yet, I'm working Sunday so I might just hang out at home today. It was quiet for a while neither of us really sure what to say, and Em was the one to break the silence. "I feel like we are on our first date all over again". I laugh which causes her to smile. I know what you mean, if you were here I could just kiss you instead of making small talk. Emily blushed before disappearing for a sec. What are you doing Em? I question her unsure if she can hear me or not. When she returns she has a bag. "I wasn't going to show you this yet, but I brought you something" you did? "Yeah they didn't have my size but I thought you would wear it". I smiled as she held it up revelling a white t-shirt with she's mine written on the front. Of corse I will wear it, is.. Is Paige in the room? Em frowned shaking her "no why"? Well I think I might wear that top when she's around, just... Just so I'm clear. "Ha ha Ali" Emily fake laughs rolling her eyes, and I want nothing more then to be able to tackle her into a hug right now but I can't. Emily's screen went funny as she adjusted herself so that she was now lying on her stomach, and I did the same. I reached up to my screen to touch it as if I was touching her face, and she smiled. So I got your letter yesterday, are you excited for the meet? "yeah I am, are you able to come? I mean do you think you can skip college on Friday"?

I will see what I can do, if I can't I'll drive down early Saturday morning, I promise I'll be there. Em's smile grew twice the size "yay, do you know what else is on that weekend"? Emily questions as if I maybe have forgotten so I play along. Um no should I? Em's face fell and when she pouted I couldn't help but laugh. Em I'm just messing with you babe I've been looking forward to our 1 year anniversary for weeks, there is no way I could possible forget. Emily sat up reaching for her pillow and threw it at the screen causing me to jump. "That was so not cool babe", I know but you love me anyway. Em rolls her eyes at me, but agrees. Just as she was about to say something I heard the door to her room open. "Yo Em what up girl, Where's Paige at"? "She's out with Sydney" Emily turns her head to the side laughing, and I can faintly see two people in the background who seems to be oblivious with what's going on. Emily turns back to me, and smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry babe my friends just g"... Emily got cut of when a girl with black hair lay down next to her. "Omg Em who are you talking to? Is that... Is this your girlfriend"? I can see Emily blush covering her face with her hands, and nodding. A blond soon appears on the screen lying down half on top of Em and half on top of the other unknown girl.

"Alison right"? the blond questions me and I smile uh yeah, I'm Alison it's nice to meet you. "Like wise I'm Lauren", "yeah and I'm Morgan" the other girl pipes up. "Em you didn't tell us you had plans this morning", "are yeah I wonder why". "Hey come on we are not that bad, we just want to get to know the girl you alway talk about" Morgan States, and I laugh as I listen to the conversation going on, thanking myself for not making plans with Lexie today. Lexie doesn't know I'm Bi or that I have a girlfriend yet, and I think she would want to know every little thing if she did. "So Ali will we get to meet you soon"? Lauren questions me, Actually you will I'm coming to visit the weekend of your meet. "Great well will defiantly have to hang out some time" Lauren explains and I can notice that Em has gone quiet. "Okay I know I said we can study, but how about you go grab lunch and bring it back"? Emily questions the two girls next to her. "Alright alright I can tell when were not wanted", Morgan laughs, "be ready to study in 10 I need your brain in full action" Lauren disappears off screen and Morgan smirks at Emily. "okay, okay just go" she nudges the girl and she falls off the bed. "Hey you will pay for that later, it was nice meeting you Ali". " yeah nice meeting you" Lauren waves next to the door. same here I smile and before I know it there gone.

"I'm sorry babe normally they text when there on their way. It's fine Em really they seem fun. Emily nods "they are" So 7 more day? Yeah I promise it will go quicker than you think". I hope so, I'll keep you posted about the possibility of Friday alright. "Alright, I really don't wanna go, but you heard Morgan she will never let me live it down if she comes back and I haven't moved". I nodded my head, well I better let you go babe I'll text you okay. Em nodded "bye baby I love you". Emily winks holding up a love heart with her fingers and I blow her a kiss which she returns. I love you too beautiful have fun. I wave before exiting the screen and her picture is now gone. Signing out, I close the laptop and my head hits the pillow. 7 more day, just 7 more days until I can see my girl again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I missed you**

**Next chapter is finally up guys sorry for taking so long! This chapter covers June the swim meet, and Ali and Em's anniversary so it will be spread over two chapters. pre warning that this chapter is M, and I hope you enjoy it. please follow, favourite, or review if you have time :) xo- steph**

**June part 1**

**Ali's pov**

Right now it is currently Thursday night, and I just spoke to Emily. I told her that as much as I tired to figure out a way to skip my jam packed Friday's at college, I wouldn't be able to see her till Saturday, and as soon as I hung up I began packing my bag. Now that Emily thinks we will only have Saturday and Sunday together, it's safe to say I can't wait to surprise her tomorrow morning. Emily only has one class on a Friday afternoon, which means we will have most of the day together, and she has no idea I'm coming. When Lexie had asked me today what my plans for the weekend were, I told her that I was going to visit a friend in college. She seemed bummed that we couldn't hang out, but I promised that the following weekend I was all hers. Toby has planed a weekend away with spencer, and it couldn't have come at a better time because spencer is giving me her car. Throwing my last few items into my bag, I closed it and placed it at the foot of my bed. Hopping in, I new I needed to get as much sleep as possible. I plan to arrive a Stanford at 9am so I will need to leave at 5, which means 4:30am wake up for me, And even though it's only 8:30 I turned off my lamp, plugged in my head phones and forced myself to drift off to sleep thinking about Emily.

**Emily pov**

**I felt my phone ringing in my pocket, and I pulled it out reading Ali's name.**

**Em: Hey beautiful hru?**

**Ali: Hey Em I'm ok**

**Em: Is something wrong?**

**Ali: Not exactly, but about tomorrow, it looks like I can't skip it**

**Em: That sucks babe**

**Ali: I know, I'm sorry**

**Em: It's not your fault, I will see you Saturday morning then?**

**Ali: You sure will I promise first thing okay**

**Em: Okay**

**Ali: I miss you Em but think of it this way, we only have one more day!**

**Em: I miss you too, that's one day two many :(**

**Ali: I know sweetie forgive me?**

**Em: I already do babe, I will just speak to you tomorrow night before you leave then?**

**Ali: Yeah sounds good Em I love you**

**Em: I Love you too see you soon.**

I hung up with a sigh, forgetting who's room I was in. I was spread out on Lauren's double bed, and she turned her attention from her study to me. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but if that was who I think it was why are you not insanely happy about the fact your seeing her tomorrow"? I shrugged, because she thought she would be able to skip college tomorrow but she can't, so now I have to wait till Saturday and most of that will be at the meet. "Well that's gotta suck, at lest she's still coming". Yeah I guess I just want her to hurry up and get here. Lauren smiled, "so do I, I want to meet her, me and Morgan want to see who she likes better" I laugh at how stupid the two of them are for even thinking Ali would tell them who's better.

Remind me again why we are friends? I tease her, and she laughs. "Because you love us, and we love you that's why" I rolled my eyes, right well then if that's the case how about you and Morgan meet me at mine tomorrow 9am, you can shout me breakfast before shopping. Fine but only because I know you will be moping around your room all day if we don't, text Morgan ok"? Alright see you tomorrow.

Returning to my dorm Paige was inside, "hey Em are you excited about seeing Ali tomorrow"? Not exactly I mumble and I begin to change in to something appropriate for bed. When I look back at Paige she's frowning obviously confused. Ali can't come till Saturday, I'm just bummed because Saturday I'll be pretty busy with the meet, and that means we will only really have Sunday. "Well your allowed to be upset you know, I'm sure Ali won't care what your doing as long as she's with you, she doesn't strike me as fussy she seems to absorbed in you to even notice her surroundings". I laughed at Paige's observations and smiled. I just hope she doesn't think I don't want to spend time with her. "Emily relax, you and I both know how much you have been missing her, she will realise that as soon as she gets here". Maybe your right, I'm probably just worried about nothing, Saturdays only 1 more day away.

Hopping in bed, I unlocked my phone and sent Morgan a text.

**Em: Yo 9am my dorm don't be late :)**

**Morgan: Where are we going?**

**Em: Breakfast and shopping with Lauren before class**

**Morgan: Isn't your girl coming?**

**Em: No she can't make it until tomorrow :(**

**Morgan: Aww I'm sorry Em I know how much you have been missing her**

**Em: Don't worry about it I just need a distraction**

**Morgan: Right well shopping it is, I'm pretty sure it's my shout for a coffee**

**Em: You don't have to do that Morgan**

**Morgan: Relax Em it's the least I can do, think of all the things you have done for me.**

**Em: Alight Night Morgan :) xo**

Plugging in my phone, I rolled over turning off the light, figuring that the sooner I go to sleep the quicker tomorrow will come and go.

**Ali's pov**

When my alarm went off at 4:30 and it was Still dark outside, I sighed rolling over in a huff. The only thing dragging me out off bed is the fact that I will be able to kiss my girls face multiple times in less then 4 hours. I jumped up headed straight to the shower, and then pored myself a coffee. Not wanting to wake spencer I left her a note on the bench, telling her to have fun with Toby and not to wait up on Sunday before placing my bags in the car and hitting the road. The drive to Stanford was good, pretty quiet with only a few people on the road. I stopped once about half way to get petrol and stretch my legs, and smiled to myself when I was on time. Pulling up to Stanford I found a park, and my stomach filed with nerves and butterflies. This was something I had been waiting to do for over 2 months and it was finally about to happen. Stepping inside the campus, I noticed that it was almost twice the size of U-pen, and spotting the information desk I walked over to ask for Emily's room number and a map.

Um... excuses me would you be able to tell me what room number Emily fields and Paige McCullers are in?. "Sure mam, I will be with you in a sec". I stood at the desk scanning the room while waiting for her to find it. I could see stairs that lead to a second level, and there was a lift to the right of the desk. Two wide doors with the sign dinning area written on it were in the opposite direction, but Before I could find anything else the lady at the desk grabbed my attention. "It's room 901, forth floor do you think you can find it"? Yeah sure thanks for your help. I smile as I make my way over to the lift' and it opened when i arrived. Pressing number four, the doors closed and I thanked myself for being the only one inside. Realising I have less then four seconds to compose myself, I begin fidgeting with my bag and the string on my shirt. When I heard a ding and the doors open I stepped out into the corridors and it instantly felt colder, which caused shivers on my skin. Pulling my shirt tighter around my waist, I begin walking down the corridor and hallways until I finally could see 901.

**Emily's pov**

At 8:30 I woke up allowing myself enough time to get dressed. Paige was already up and gone, as she has an early class and I figured there was no point in staying in bed. Throwing on my Denim shorts and a red singlet that ties at the neck, I grabbed my sunnies and sandals before searching for my wallet.

" Em your up, and dressed I'm surprised". Morgan laughs at Lauren as the two of them Enter my room. Of course I am, It was my idea remember. "Right well are you ready? Because I for one am starving" Lauren States and Morgan and I roll our eyes because there is never a time when Lauren isn't hungry. Sure I just need to find my Wallet. Morgan and Lauren sat down on my bed when we heard a knock on the door, and they both looked at me. I frowned and told them it was probably just Paige, and that she might have forgotten her key, but when I opened the door and it relived my blond girlfriend standing only inches away from me, my mouth hung open and I stuttered. OMG! your... your actually here... you said you couldn't...but what how... Ali interrupted me closing the distance and placing her finger on my lips, telling me to stop talking. I smiled and when she removed her finger, I caught her hand in mine and used my other one to pull her pink lips towards mine for a kiss. When I finally felt her lips on mine, I melted into the feeling savouring the moment for as long as possible. Our tongues tangled with each other's, and when I felt her hands grab onto my waist and reach for the bare skin at my lower back, I moaned and it wasn't until then that one of the other girls cleared there throats, and snapped me out of my bubble. Babe not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come till tomorrow? "I... I know i said that but I wanted to surprise you, and I think I didn't that quiet well if I do say so myself".

Morgan laughed as I pulled Ali into me for a hug, kissing the top of her head. Holding her hand in mine, we walked over to the girls, and I introduced them. Ali this is Morgan, and this is Lauren. Ali smiled shyly, "it's nice to meet you officially, I hope I didn't interrupted anything". Relax babe you didn't, me and the girls were just going to grab breakfast and then go shopping before class but you can join us right? I looked at the girls and Morgan nodded, but Lauren shook her head. "Absolutely not", I frowned but let her continue anyway. "Em you haven't seen her in 2 months surely you two want to be alone, we can just have a rain check" are... Are you sure? "Positive" Morgan adds as they gathered their stuff. "Oh and Em, if your even thinking about ditching class later today you can think again, I'm not covering for you if I have to go so do you". But... "Hey no buts I'm sure Alison here would agree". I rolled my eyes and pouted at Ali hoping she would take my side but she didn't. "She's right Em I didn't come here to distract you from your studies, just a visit. I am sure I can entertain myself in here for and hour or two". Lauren laughed, "oh that won't be necessary you can hang with me". I raised my eyebrow unsure if that was a good idea and Lauren saw me. "Relax I'm not going to interrogate her, I'm just going to keep her company what do you say"? "Umm sure, I guess" "great it's settled the two of us will be back at 3". I smiled at my friends, okay thanks guys. " no problem Em I'll bring you the coffee I owe you" Morgan waves as the two exited.

I closed the door turning back around, thinking that Ali was on my bed to fined her right in front of me smiling her adorable smile. "Hi", she whispers as she reaches for both of my hands and pushes me back against the door, I blush slightly. "Hi! I mumble as I bite down on my lip and stair into her blue eyes. I'm glad your her, I smile as I move my hands from her grip to cradle her back, and she moves her hands to around my neck. "Well I'm glad I came", I let my eyes fall for a second, as they scaned her body and I made sure to stair at her lips the longest. When I caught her doing the same, I was no longer able to resist and smashed our lips together in a much needed make out kiss. In between catching my breath, i could feel Ali trying to talk, "Mmm, Em where's Paige"?... Out, I continue kissing my girl removing my lips from hers and attaching them to her neck, edging my way to her pulse point. "How... How long is she...is she gone for"?. All day, my eyes met hers and I smirked, it's just us. I can feel Ali's body relax into me when she hears that and it's her that then decided to pick things up. Reaching for the string to my top, I can feel it loosen until it drops to my hips, and I thank god that I have on a decent black bra. I watch as Ali's eyes nearly pop out of her head, as she shamelessly stairs at my chest and I lift my arms allowing her to pull the fabric over my head. When our lips meet again, I feel her bite down on mine and I flip us so that she is the one now trapped between me and the door, my hands instantly scramble to feel the skin underneath her shirt, and I can feel Ali's breath picking up. when it hitches in her throat, I drag my nails down her torso before removing my hands to unbutton her flannelette shirt, and my hands then reach to cup her Brest over her white bra electing A moan from the back of her throat. I smile into the kiss as I feel her lift one leg up to hook onto my hip, and I reached for the other one So that she could hook her legs in place, and her arms drape around my neck. Making sure not to drop her I deepen the kiss with my tongue, and press her full wait against the door. With one hand holding us against the door, I trail my other hand against the soft skin of her stomach and reach my way to her shorts smirking when I manage to get them undone. When my lips find the perfect spot on her neck, I trail my fingers along the edge of her underwear before slipping them inside, and feeling her body clap shut around them. As I begin moving them in and out, Alison moans and I realise just how much I have missed that sound. Continuing my movement I pull her away from the door and towards my bed, laying her down gently removing her un wanted short, and pulling her underwear down to her knees . When her gaze meets mine, I bring my lips lower towards her boobs, unclipping the fabric and attacking them with my lips... "Shit Em fuck babe" Ali clenches her fists, and throws her head back into my pillows. Her legs begin to shake and I quicken my speed before placing my hand on her mouth, and she bites down on it to keep from screaming out in pleasure. I watch in delight as Ali fights with herself to keep her eyes open, and when they close and she has a sharp intake of breath I new she was there. "Oh...oh shit"! Ali's body shakes as she comes down from her high and I smile down at her lovingly. kissing my way from her chest to her lips, I then Get lost in the flavour I have missed so much.

**Ali's pov**

So much has happened since the minute I arrive at Stanford, but I wasn't imagining being able to do this. right now I was laying wrapped in Emily's arms after have the most amazing sex, her bed in her dorm room is small, but I didn't mind in the slightest because it only gives me more reason to be able to cuddle with her. Some how during our frantic and heated season, I had only managed to remove Em's top which means she was still in her short and bra, and that wasn't exactly fair. so as much as my eyes were fighting to stay open from the long drive, I rolled over determined to at lest undress her. "Mmm babe what are you doing? come back", Em grumbled and pouted but I ignored her and shuffled my way down her body. You are wearing way to much clothing don't you think? I questioned her but didn't let her answer as I began taking off her shorts, leaving her underwear and made my way back up to her face. I smirked when she arched her back and allowed me to remove her bra, and I planted two kisses to each Brest. Lying down on top of her I relaxed into her feeling much more content with the skin to skin contact. Emily's grip on me tightened and I smiled as I began to lazily suck on the pulse point of her neck. "Mmm, Ali that feels really good but you should sleep, I can see it in your eyes that your tired". I moved my head away to look at her and new there was no point in denying it. I am tired but that doesn't mean I can't please you too. "Hey relax babe" Emily's hands reached to cup both sides of my face. "We have plenty of time for that later, right now you should sleep, I'm not even going to question why or how dangerous it could have been driving at at 5am when you were probably half asleep your crazy". I laughed curling my body against her side and brushing my nose against hers. I'm crazy for you, I missed you and I didn't want to waist another minute without seeing you. Emily blushed and I pecked her lips softly before assuming my favourite position with my head in the crook of her neck, and my arm draped across her stomach. "I missed you too Ali every day". Emily kissed the top of my head, while running her fingers through my hair, and when her hand started tracing patterning on my lower back my eyes closed.

**Emily's pov**

I must have fallen asleep with Ali, because when I woke up I wasn't playing with her. When I realised the time, It was 2 o'clock which means that's we had slept for around 4hours! Ali was still out to it peacefully in my arms, and some how I managed to detach myself and get up when my stomach grumbled, and I new it was because I had no breakfast or lunch. slipping on my shorts bra and Ali's shirt, I found a sticky note and left Ali a message incase she woke up.

**Gone down stairs to get some lunch back soon beautiful love you xo- Em**

When I headed down stairs I grabbed two salad sandwiches and a chocolate chip cookie which I know is Ali's favourite, and waisted no time in heading back up stairs. Entering the dorm, I gabbed two water bottles from the fridge and joined Ali who was still asleep on my bed. I smiled down at her content on just watching her sleep, but not for long as I only had half an hour left before class. Placing our food on my bedside table, I lay back down cuddling into the smaller blond from behind, and prepping her face with kisses. Babe wake up, you have been asleep for over 4 hours. Ali rolled over to face me, her eyes still closed as she spoke. "Em you should have woke me up ages ago, did you sleep"? I smiled pecking her on the lips softly, causing her eyes to open. Yes I feel asleep two we obviously needed it. I actually just went down to get us some lunch, you hungry? Ali nodded forcing herself to sit up and I reached over gabbing both the food and water. The two of us ate in relative silence, until we were completely done. "So your friend Lauren right? should... Should I be worried about hanging out"? I laughed taking Ali's hand in mine. No, there's no need to worry if I was at all concerned about leaving you with her, I wouldn't beside I think you two will get along really well. I'd be more worried if it was Morgan. "Are you sure? I just...I want to impress her, both of them you seem to already be so close and obviously that means I want them to like me" I reached over cupping Ali's cheeks in my face. There going to like you trust me, it's them who want to impress you, they want to know who you like better, so I'm sure that Lauren's thrilled already that you said yes it gives her a head start. Ali smiled seeming to relax before crawling out of bed to get re dressed. "I'm sorry I slept so long, I waisted like most our day". Hey, you didn't waist it Ali, I for one had fun this morning I've missed being able to hold you and watch you sleep. Ali blushed and I stood up walking towards her and kiss her forehead. Grabbing my books off my desk, I was putting on my shoes when there was a know on the door. can you get that babe, it will be the girls.

Ali walked over opening the door and sure enough the girls walked in. "you ready to learn something Em? Morgan questions in her way to perky voice. Yes but if you think I'm happy about missing out on time with my girlfriend think again. " relax maybe this will help, Morgan handed me my coffee and my eyes lit up at the smell thanks. I took the cup before turning back around to face Ali. I'll be two hours you have your key, if your done with Lauren before then you can wait in here. Ali nodded and I kissed her on the lips, have fun ok and Lauren please don't make me regret leaving her with you, be nice. "Hey I'm always nice, beside she's cool with me. I rolled my eyes un convinced but when Morgan grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door, I had no choice but to leave.

**Ali's pov**

When I opened the door, Lauren and Morgan walked in. Morgan started talking to Emily and when she handed her the coffee she brought, I noticed it had Em with a love heart next to it, not wanting to think anything of it without knowing if she's even into girls I let it go, but when they held hands as they left I couldn't help that feeling I got in my gut. "So what do you want to do? Lauren brought me out of thought and I smiled politely. I don't mind, "well how about we grab a coffee? I could maybe show you around a little and we could just hang out on campus". Sure sounds great lets go. I followed Lauren out the door locking it with my keys and letting her take the lead. When the two of us grabbed our coffees Lauren gave me a tour of the campus as promised, and it gave us a chance to talk.

"So Ali, Emily talks about you a lot you know". She does? I question her hoping she would tell me what she says. "Yep, she told us how you two met, about your friends Hanna, and Aria and that despite going to different colleges you still want to make it work". I smiled, yeah we talked about it a lot before school ended and we realised that just because we are four hours apart and can't see each other every day, doesn't mean we need to break up. "Well that's sweet, you seem nice, Emily's a lucky girl". thanks but I'm the lucky one Emily's pretty special. "Yeah I guess she is". So how about you do you have a boyfriend? Lauren shook her head. "Nope I did back in high school a couple of times but none of them ever turned into anything serious". Did, did you go to the same school as Morgan? "No the three of us actually met during orientation. We are all studying Similar things outside of swimming. I have a few classes with the both of them but Morgan and Emily have two classes just them, which sucks because that means I'm by myself and I don't do loner. At my high school I worked my but off just to be on the top of the social toll". So did I, Lauren looked at me wide eyed as we sat down on a bench seat outside. "Don't get me wrong but you don't strike me as bitch" I laughed. Believe me I was, I'm not proud of it but until senior year I did everything and anything to fit in. I didn't even know who Emily was until we met. "But she new you"? Yep and it sucked because she new me for what I was like at school, not the real me. "Well she must have fallen for the really you then". Yeah I guess she did, I smiled and the conversation stopped for a while, but the hole time I was dying to know if Morgan was straight. I couldn't just ask that so I tried something else. Does Morgan have a boyfriend? I question Lauren knowing she would know the answer. "No, she told me, Emily and Paige that she has never dated anyone boy or girl. I'm not sure if I am meant to say anything but she said that she is gay too, she's just not out of the closest at lest not to anyone else". That feeling I got before returned in my stomach. "I'm straight if your wondering, but enough about that though, tell me about you, what do you like to do"?

The time spent with Lauren went really quick, and it actually went really well. I like her and I can see why Emily does. Heading up to her room, I unlocked it and headed over to her bed pulling out my diary, and I began to write while waiting for her to get back.

_Dear Diary,_

_(Today I got up super early to make sure I was at Stanford by 9, to surprise Em and I'm so glad I did, I wouldn't trade the look on her face for anything. I have missed her so much, to much and when I arrived I got to meet her two friends Morgan and Lauren. They left pretty much as soon as I got there and I was thankful for the time alone because I'm pretty sure all of us could sense the sexual tension between me and Em. Emily and I didn't even bother talking before attacking each other, and as soon as we reunited again she allowed me to sleep. I was so tired from the drive that Em said I slept for over 4 hours. I felt bad for sleeping off most of our time together but she told me it was fine. I've come to the conclusion that I like Lauren, I think she's really nice, it was nice of her to offer to hang out with me while Em was in class, and it was good to feel like I was slowly becoming friends with Em's friend. Morgan the other girl I'm not so sure of, I mean don't get me wrong I don't even know her yet but when she gave her that coffee and held her hand something twisted inside of me. Lauren practically confirmed my worse nightmare, when she said that Morgan was gay but I have to give Morgan the benefit of the doubt that what I saw this afternoon, was strictly friends. Besides if Em new that I was even the slightest bit jealous or worried, shed just kiss me and tell me that i was ridiculous, and you know what she's probably right)._

When the door opened I closed the diary placing it next to me on the bed and Emily and Paige walked in. "I'm back babe did you miss me"? Em winked and I smiled. " of course I did Em, how was class? "boring I found Paige in the hallway". "Hey Ali it's good to see you", she smiled and I smiled back yeah it's nice to see you. Emily rolled her eyes at our attempt at being nice but I didn't bother to continue the conversation. "I hate to pro long our time together but we actually have swim practice, it's the last one before the meet tomorrow". It's fine Em really, I can just tag along and watch you, you know I always use to watch you at school. "Are you sure? you don't have to". Em I want to it's fine, we can go out for dinner when your done my treat. "Your the best you know that"? Mmm I'm alright, "no your more then alright let me just change". Emily removed her clothes untill she was left in just her bra and underwear, slipping on her tracksuit like it was the most natural thing. I frowned at the fact she was so comfortable with changing in front of Paige, and cringed when I saw Paige do the same. Emily was to distracted to notice the express on my face, but when I made eye contact with Paige in the mirror she smirked before grabbing her bag and leaving. Once Em was ready to go, I reached for her hand and the two of us left heading for the pool.

Emily trained really well, at lest I think she did. Morgan and Lauren were both great swimmers too which I wasn't surprised about and I caught Emily glancing over at me every 10 minutes. Sitting bye myself gave me more of a chance to think, and the more I thought about it I realised that I could have two close competitions, when it come to Em. it is clear that Paige still has feelings for her, but it's no use telling Em that and Morgan is like fresh meet. all perfect and tanned with a killer body, she's basically everything I'm not.

After swim practice Emily and I headed down to the showers to freshen up for our date. I loved every moment we got to spend together alone, and after a brief stroll down the street, the two of us drove back to Stanford to her dorm. Entering the door, Paige was inside and it was clearly a tad awkward. "So Em I'm going crash down in syd's room tonight, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for the meet". "Paige you don't... You don't have to do that, I don't want to kick you out it's your room too". "It's fine Emily really I'll move back in when Ali leaves". Em sighed clearly feeling bad about the situation but I for one couldn't have thought of anything better. So if we are sleeping separate tonight your taking Paige's bed, I point in that direction and Em laughs. I'm serious babe I draw the line there at your second lover. "Ali seriously you don't still think she's into me do you"? I nodded not wanting to lie. Yes but your mine so I'm glad she went down stairs. Emily steeped closer towards me wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "We are so not sleeping separate ok, I know it's only a single bed but I don't care, if you seriously think I can sleep alone with you in the room think again". I smiled kissing Em on the check and walking over to my bag to get changed. When I do Emily stopes me. "Wear this", she hands me the shirt I always where and I smile. "I started wearing it again cause I miss you, but I figured that if you wear it again tonight and tomorrow night it will smell like you". I blushed at how adorable my girl is, and quickly changed before the two of us hoped under the covers. It feels so good to be able to sleep next to you again Em, I say sweetly and even in the dark I can tell she's smiling like an idiot, " i know, I already know I will sleep better when your here". Well I'm glad, get some rest mermaid tomorrow's your day to kick but. Emily laughed her adorable laugh, pulling me closer towards her. Good night Em I love you, I whisper in her ear and kiss her on the lips. "Goodnight princess I love you too".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 anniversary**

**Second half of the month June is up, i hope you enjoy guys :) pre warning contains M content**

**Emily's pov**

On Saturday morning the two of us got up and headed down to breakfast. My nerves for the day had already kicked in, and I new this morning was going to feel like forever. "Em relax your already so tense". I know babe but I can't help it, I just... I just want to impress the coaches. "You will, I know you will just don't ware yourself out before the race even begins". I smiled thanking myself that my good luck charm was with me right now and kissed her. At 10am Paige came up to our room to grab her stuff, and the two off us headed down to warm up with the team and coaches, leaving Ali to wait for my mum with the crowed.

When the crowed started filling the stands, I searched for Ali and my mum, and found them on the second row. Mum I'm so glad your here, how are you?. "I'm great honey, are you nervous"?. I nodded of course I am, I can't talk long ok I will see you both after the meet. "Wait don't go yet", I turned around smiling at Ali as she pulled me in for a kiss, leaving me gasping for breath. "That was for good luck, now you can go babe". I smiled at my girl turning towards the pool and heading to join the team determined to make her proud.

The first lost of races were the individuals. I won my heat earning Four point for Stanford, and I smiled over at Ali who was jumping up and down. Paige, and Lauren also won their meets, bring our total to twelve however Morgan only came second receiving 3. When the rest of our team had competed our score was up to 32, and with each team consisting of 12 people we were coming 2nd out of a possible 4 places. With the scores 35, 32, 24, 20 I new that for us to win, we would need to win the relay and having been picked as part of that team last week, I didn't want to let the team down. Morgan had been picked as our anchor, ( the last swimmer) and with her surprisingly not winning her own meet, she new she had a lot to live up to. I was going to be swimming first, followed by Ashleigh, and Sydney, and The four of us striped off our track suits before huddling in a group to talk tack ticks. Stepping up to the block, I position myself waiting for the gun to go off, and as soon as it did I felt my skin cut into the water, and I held my breath swimming as far as I could along the bottom before beginning my stroke. When I made it to the end and lifted up my goggles, I heard the crowed cheering like crazy. pulling myself out of the water, I smirked proud of myself for giving our team the lead. "Yo nice one girly" Morgan wrapped her arm around my waist to congratulate me. "Thanks for relieving some of the pressure". When Ashleigh and Sydney had both done their part, we were still in the lead and I new that if Morgan had faith we could do this. When she entered the water her legs kicked at the fastest paise I had every seen her do, the volume of the crowd increased, and When the whistle blew and Morgan was the first to touch the edge, I smiled like crazy pulling her out of the water and into a hug. You did it, I'm so proud of you. Ashleigh, and Sydney both joined in on the excitement. you were so good Morgan Ashleigh threw her arm around Morgans neck and kissed her cheek, the four of us waving to the crowed as we headed out back to change.

When We came back out as a team, we all received a Medal for coming first as a club, and the four of us stood on the podium holding the trophy for winning the relay. As soon as all the excitement was over and the crowed started to file out, I headed over to Ali and my mum. Ali pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back. "Em you were amazing today, I told you that you could do it". I smiled kissing her on the cheek and wrapping my arm around her neck. "Alison's right honey you were great, I'm sure your father will be very proud of you, I filmed the whole thing for him". I blushed thanking my mum for coming, before Lauren and Morgan appeared. "Em, a few of us from the team are going to head out and celebrate are you in? I looked at Ali and my mum and shook my head, I'd love to really but my mums here and Ali, I think I should hangout with them for awhile. Morgan frowned, "oh come on Em please! you have to come Ali and your mum can join us, we are just heading out for a bite to eat". Alright I guess it couldn't hurt, you okay with that? I question my mum and she smiles." sure honey I can't stay for long anyway, I have dinner arrangements with Aria's mother tonight". Okay well how about I give you a quick tour of my room while I change? "Sounds great". Lauren tell coach Clark I'm in, I will meet you guys there.

The rest of the day went by really quick, Ali and my mother followed me to my room, and then we headed out with some of the team. I met Lauren's sister Amy, and her dad. I felt kind of bad for Morgan that no one showed up, but she mentioned something about her family not giving a shit, and changed the subject. When it was time for my mum to go, I walked with her outside and said my goodbyes. I promise I will come visit as soon as I can mum take care. "I will, I will let you know what your dad thinks when I send this to him". She pointed to her video camera and I smiled. Heading back inside Ali was ready to go and so was I. I decided to take Ali for a drive around town for awhile so that we could just be together, I hadn't done much myself around town so it was good to have her with me. When we headed back to the dorms Ali and I decide to have a movie night, and I even rented her favourite movies. Skipping dinner we decided to just eat snacks and the two of us cuddle into each other on my bed. We watched a total of 3 movies, frozen, the notebook and spring breakers before we were both to tied to keep our eyes open. I was so excited for tomorrow that I was more then happy to go to sleep, because being together for a hole year was a big deal. At lest to us it is, and I had planed out the whole day more then a week ago, before I even new if she could come. It starts from the moment we wake up, till the moment we decide to fall asleep. Ali is driving back Monday morning as she only has two classes in the afternoon, and I couldn't be happier because it means we get a extra night.

**Ali's pov**

The morning of our anniversary I woke to my girl, and the smell of flowers right near my face. I smiled rolling over and realising that Em was in fact dressed and sitting up. "Oh sleeping beauty is up is she"? Emily raises her eyebrows and leans down to kiss my forehead. I pout unsatisfied with that type of kiss and tug her arm pulling her down on top of me, moving the flowered momentarily out of the way. Wrapping my arms firmly around her back I held her their connecting our lips in a passionate kiss, and deepening it with my tongue, coming to the conclusion that it would never be to early to kiss Emily. "Wow", Emily gasps for air when we separate and I smile up at her, now that is how you should have kissed me good morning. Emily blushed and bit her bottom lip. Happy anniversary Emmy I love you, I smile as Emily hides her face in the side of my necks, "happy anniversary Ali I love you" Em mumbles as she kisses the side if my neck were it tickles, and she knows I hate it. I squirms under Neath her and force her to sit up but she just brings me with her, the cold air hitting my lower back and I frown, but she just envelops me in one if her famous hugs and I breath in her smell. Mmm why are you dressed already? "Because I went to get you flowers silly, I wanted to see you smile when you woke up". I turn my head and reach for the roses and blush, thank you for these you did have to, just seeing your face would have been enough, Emily laughed "maybe on a normal day but today is different, Come on babe you need to get up, I have the whole day planed". Of course you do, I better not keeps us waiting.

**Emily pov**

The first thing on my list was to take Ali to a proper breakfast, I new of a few places around here, and booked us a table for two at 10am. The cafe is walking distance from beach, and when we arrived Ali's eyes lit up. "Em this view is amazing", The cafe we were at had two leaves and we were on the second one, which had a balcony over looking the beach. I'm glad you like it babe, When the waiter came Ali ordered French toast, and I ordered 2 butter milk pancakes with syrup. After our win yesterday, I didn't care what i was going to eat today, I figured today was a good enough day to skip the diet. Ali and I both ate our breakfasts in silence, and I watched as her blond curls blew in the wind. She had on the same red dress she had worn the day she first invited me over to her house, and I was beginning to wonder if that was why. After breakfast I took Ali for a walk along the beach before we headed to a market that was down the street.

Walking hand in hand with my girl along the streets was amazing, at the market we stopped to look at some paintings, hand made jewellery and I even paid for a snow cone that we decided to share. When I stopped at a book stall I saw Ali stop at one that had scented soaps and candles. Sneaking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her check. when i noticed that she was about bye a candle, I beat her to it by paying for it myself. " Em I could have paid for that you know", I know, I smiled I wanted to. "That's sweet but you already got me flowers, and paid for breakfast and"... Ali relax today Of all days I'm allowed to spoil you okay. Besides it makes me happy when you let me pay for things. Ali reaches up on her tippy toes and kissed me on the lips. "Wait right here I'll be back I just have to use the bathroom". Ali left before I could even say i would go with her, so I turned my attention to the guy busking with his guitar. When Ali returned from the bathroom, she smiled lacing our fingers together. "You ready to go Em"? I nodded placing a 5 doller bill in the guitar case and squeezing Ali's hand. Yep let's go the next surprise isn't walking distance. The two of us got in my car, and then drove to the next place, which was just under an hour. Since moving to Stanford I have decided to fill in my spare time with a new hobby. Without Ali around, I needed to do something, and that's where I plan on taking her. I attend a class twice a week, and I asked the instructor if I could bring Ali with me today, and she gave me a key.

"Em... Since when do you like pottery"? I smiled taking Ali's hand and leading her inside. Since I started taking a few lessons about a month ago. "How come you didn't tell me"? Because I figured it could be a surprise, that when you came to visit I could teach you a few things myself. "So that's why we are here"? Ali looked nervous as I lead the way. Oh come on it could be fun just try it, I'm sure you will be great. I brought Ali's hand up to my lips and kissed, "ok but don't laugh at me if I suck", hey that won't be possible trust me. I lead Ali over to the pottery wheels and grabbed two art smocks. Here put this on, it could get messy. Ali took it rolling her eyes before doing what I said. I reached behind her pulling her curls into a messy bun and pointing to the seat. Ali sat down and I positioned myself behind her, my hands and arms looped through hers and her waist.

Okay so we will start off slow, make sure to wet your hands a little, work your way from the bottom to the top of the clay, the wheel will turn to help you with the shape. Ali did as she was instructed, and she jumped slightly at the feeling of it. " eww Em it's all like slimy", I laughed adjusting myself so I could see. I rest my chin on her right shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. Your doing great, Ali relaxed her weight into me and I placed both my hands on top of hers, threading my fingers through the gaps enjoying the feeling of our fingers together. "This actually feels really good", Ali States as she leans her head back. Just concentrate on feeling my hands, Ali's knee brushed against the wheel causing it to wobbly and I laughed. When Ali turned her head to look at me, she smiled before staring at my lips and connecting them to hers, our hands didn't move and she was clearly relying on me to watch the clay, but when she bit down on my bottom Lip to deepen it, my eyes instinctively closed and we lost control of the clay. our hands slipping and the wheel picking up it's pace. when we realised what was happening, I pulled us apart and Ali squealed as I reached to turn it off, the clay having sprayed her in the face. I couldn't help but laugh when there was some in her hair as well. "Em I new this would be a bad idea", hey your the one who distracted me, it's not my fault that you kissed me. Ali rolled her eyes trying not to laugh and I reached over for the rag beside us. Turn around, I pulled Ali's arm towards me, and she changed positions so that she was now facing me, and straddling my lap. I gently rubbed the clay off her left arm and kissed it, before doing the same to her right side of her neck. It must have tickled because she squealed again, and I took that as my opportunity to reach behind her and add more to her face. Ali pouted at how cold it was, and I just kissed it away as quickly as I could. Ali smirked when her arms reached behind me and she brushed her still dirty fingers on my neck to get me back. "There now we are even babe". I shook my head as the two of us fell into laughter and eventually helped each other to clean up.

"That was so much fun, but now I look like a mess", I rolled my eyes I think you look cute, besides we are heading back to the dorm rooms anyway you can take a shower when we get back. "Mmm only if you join me"? Ali winks before walking out to the car as I lock the door. When we arrive back at Stanford it was 5:30 and the two of us head downstairs to the shower. Surprisingly it was pretty quiet, and the two of us were able to slip into a stall together without anyone seeing it. As soon as the door was closed Ali waisted no time in helping me remove my clothes. Someone's eager, I teased and she's smirked. "Oh please like your not" Ali bit her lip as I pushed the straps of her dress down and she slipped out of it. Turning the taps on, Ali removed the rest of her clothes until we were both completely naked, and I pulled her in by the waist towards the water. "I've miss this", Ali sighs as she relaxes into me and I let the water hit her back. I've missed this too, i pulled away slightly to tilt her chin, and kiss her lips. Ali moaned into it as she placed her hands on my hips. Breaking it, I grabbed the shampoo squeezing it into my hands and turning her back towards me to wash her hair. As she rinsed it out, i collected the conditioner and then ran my fingers through her blond locks, breathing in her strawberry sent. After Ali returned the favour to me, she gabbed the sponge and soap, soaping up every inch of my body, before dropping it and using her hands. I felt Ali cup my breast and I let out a low moan from the back of my throat. Mmm Ali that feels so good, I bit down on my lip as she pinched my skin. Ali attached her lips on to my neck, as she pushed my back against the tile wall. I sucked in a breath as the coldness of the tiles touched my skin causing me to shiver, and I pulled her body against mine for warmth. Ali's hands began to trail a line down my stomach and towards my centre, cupping it with her hand, and she smirked when my head went back. When Ali's fingered began to move flicking my clit with her thumb, my hands instantly dove into her hair. OHH...ALI keep doing that, I mumble as she covers my lips with her own, and enters her tongue into my mouth, dipping two fingers deep inside me. When she began Picking up the all to familiar paise, my hands formed into fist. When Ali detached her lips, she moved them to just below my ear pulling on it with her teeth. "Cum for me babe, she whispers in the most innocent voice, and as soon as the words left her mouth my legs clamped shut around her fingers, as she continues the motion of her thumb, and my eyes slam shut as the feeling of cloud nine hit, and I was overwhelmed with the amount of love I have for the blond standing right In front of me. When the water turned cold, we were pulled out of our bubble, and she reached for my towel as I turned it off, wrapping me In it with one final kiss she smiled. "I love you Emily", I love you too beautiful. I step out into the change room to get dressed, and When the two of us were ready we headed to the dorm to drop off our stuff.

**Ali's pov**

I followed Emily back to her dorm room, and my phone went off. Pulling it out, I smiled when I saw the text was from Lauren.

**Lauren: hey Ali my room is all set have a great night with Em, key is under the mat**

**Ali: thank you for offering your room, I will leave the key to Emily's under her mat**

**Lauren: your welcome, I'm out with Morgan text me when your leaving Em's**

**Ali: will do thanks again**

"Ali who are you texting"? I bit my lip not wanting spoiled the surprise. Lexie she's just checking in, I told her I was coming to visit a friend. Emily's eyebrows frowned "a friend"? Yeah... I... I haven't exactly told her about us yet, but not because I don't want to believe me I do, I just don't think our friendship is there yet, she hasn't even met spencer, when she does come over then I will tell her about you. Emily nodded but didn't say anything. I walked over to where she was sitting at the end of the bed, and I reached for her hands. Are... Are you mad? "No I'm just... I thought you might have said something since Morgan and Lauren know about you that's all". Lexie's not like them, your already so close to the girls, I'm just getting to know her. Emily smiled in understanding and I cupped her checks in my hands before kissing her.

So, I know you probably have the rest of our night planed out, but I do too, and I think it's my turn to surprise you. "Ali how could you possibly have planed anything when you have never been here? Hey, don't doubt my ways fields, just go with the flow okay. Em Nodded, and I smiled. Great now I know your going to not want to do this, but how do you feel about wearing a blind fold? "Ali really"? Yes really, it won't be a surprise if you know where we are going will it? "Ok fine but only for you, and you better not let go of my hand" deal I walked over to my bag pulling out a scarf and walking over to Emily. Can you see anything babe? I questioned. "no but I wish I could see you". I shoved Emily on the shoulder playfully You saw me a minute ago don't be so dramatic. Okay stay seated until I'm read okay? "Okay" I packed a few things I new Emily would need for tonight into my bag, and walked over to hold Em's hand as promised. Exiting the dorm I asked Emily to stand still while I locked the door and placed the key under the mat for Lauren. Entering the lift Emily's griped tighten. Em relax it's just the lift. She smiled "I know but I already don't like lifts let alone being blindfolded in one". I rubbed my thumb over her hand in a attempt to help. When we exited the dorm we headed up to Lauren's and I opened it placing our bags inside, "Ali where are we"? Give me a sec babe, I grabbed Emily's present out and sat it on the bed. Okay we are here, "Can I take this off"? Emily pointed to the blind fold, yes I guess. When she removed it her eyes widen. "Ali... What what are we doing in Lauren's room"? She questioned me with her eyebrows frowned. Lauren said that we could use it, "where's Lauren"? In your door with Paige, she helped me set up the whole thing. Emily smiled brightly and I walked over and kissed her. "Why do we need Lauren's room"? Because now we have a double bed, I pointed towards it, and she smiled when she saw it covered in roses and her present. Emily ran towards me tackling me into a hug, and pushing me on to the bed. "Have i told you how much I love you"? Mmm a few times, I wink and Emily pokes my side. okay, okay a lot of times, i love you too. When we heard a knock, she frowned at the fact we were being interrupted. That will be the pizza, I figured we would have your favourite.

The two of us ate the pizza before i gave Emily her present. I sat their nervously as she opened the box. "Ali you, you didn't"? She questioned me in disbelief, but I just smiled helping her take it out. Inside was a sliver necklace which had a mermaid at the end of it. "It's beautiful Ali thank you", so are you Em, that's why I got it, I figured since my nick name for you has stuck it would match. Emily shuffled her way closer to me before turning and lifting her hair. "Can you put it on babe"? Of course, I placed the necklace around her neck before kissing her shoulder, and decided it was time to change. I put some clothes for you in my bag babe I'll just be a sec. Em nodded as the two us changed and made our way under the covers with the TV on low, the rose petals falling in Em's hair. "Ali was the roses Lauren's idea"? She questioned as she removed the petals off her pillow. Why would you think that babe? I tease, i can be romantic when I want to, "i know but it's not something you would do" I laughed, okay so maybe I didn't think of this all by myself, but I think it's still cute, and you look extremely sexy right now . I rolled onto my side and cuddled into Emily as she kissed my forehead. "I soooo don't want you to go tomorrow" I don't want to go either, but I have too so let's Not focus on that right now, I have one last present for you. "You do"?, Yeah and I'm positive that your going to love it!

"Oh so your that sure of yourself huh"? yep I nod as I roll over on-top of Emily, bitting my lip and arching my back, as I remove my top to reveal a Lace bra. I so hope your not tired Em because I for one am not planing on getting any sleep to night ;) Emily's eyes darkened at the sight of my chest, and I smirk mission accomplished .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 please don't treat me any different**

**New chapter is up and I hope you enjoy :) don't forget to follow, favourite, or review if you have time :) xo- steph**

**July**

**Emily's pov**

The past week Paige and I have been hanging out. Lauren and Morgan have been pretty busy, Lauren took time off uni to visit her family for a week, and Morgan has be crammed with heaps of uni work, leaving me an open opportunity to hang out with Paige. Since moving to Stanford together we have been pretty much doing our own thing, which in a way is nice because at the end of the day we are able to talk about whats happened without each other already knowing. I promised myself that I would make the effort to get to know Paige on a friendship level despite what Ali thanks, and I haven't exactly done that yet.

Yesterday Paige and I went to lunch together and we shared a hamburger and fries, blowing off the whole diet thing once again, and then headed to a art gallery that I new Paige would be into. Today we went shopping, And believe it or not I actually enjoy it. Shopping with Paige is fun because she has a similar fashion sense to mine, unlike Ali and Lauren we like the same things, and we spent hours trying on different clothes and taking photos together, before buying a few things. We both brought the same shirt but in different colours, mine is red, and Paige's is blue. I brought two new sweat bands for when I run, and Paige brought some new runners for the track. Walking into our dorm after a long day, Paige and I collapsed on our bed.

"Today was fun Em, we should do it again sometime"? I smiles, absolutely, I like being able to shop instead of carrying Lauren's bags. Paige laughed "well good thing I can carry my own then huh"? Yep. What times practices? I mumble as I role onto my stomach. "Five" Mmm coach is going to kill us tomorrow when she finds out what we eat today. "I know but it was totally worth it don't you think"? Maybe, I will let you know if I'm still alive tomorrow night. Paige laughed throwing her pillow across the room and towards my head. "Your so dramatic Em, how about we get in a extra few laps on the track today then? Maybe we can work it off"? Alright I'm in let me just change and we can head down.

Paige and I often run together because we run at the same pace, we spent an hour on the track jogging, sprinting, and racing, and I swear we were both red in the face before we even hit the pool. Training was pretty low key which I was grateful for, but I did have to cover for Lauren's absents so she owes me one. During warm ups I noticed Morgans attention was not on swimming but on a brunette form our team. As far as I know Morgan and her haven't really spoke much, but I can tell a crush when I see one. Morgans eyes light up when she hears her voice, and she smiles shyly at her if they make eye contact. I contemplated teasing her about it, but figured she's probably already freaking out herself about wether or not anyone else knows, and she will come to me when she's ready. Unfortunately the brunette is friends with this blonde bitch bride, who seems to think she's the head of the team. She likes to pick out the things that people need to work on, or are not as good at, and seems to have something against Morgan and I. Honestly we try and steer clear of her at practice, and are quiet thankful that she's not in any of our classes, but of all the people Morgan could fall for it has to be one of her gang. I highly doubt that she's gay, and if she's not, it will only crush Morgans hopes. After practice I headed up to my dorm alone, as Paige was hanging with Sydney and found another one of Ali's letters on the mat.

_(Dear Emily,_

_Why is it that whenever I'm not with you time seems to go slow? It's been two weeks since my short visit to see your beautiful face in Stanford, but it feels like forever :( Yesterday I had my first shift with Rita and Margret, and it went really well. Lexie is coming over after college tomorrow to work on a college assignment, and I'm a little nervous because it's the first time. she hasn't met spencer yet at lest not properly, and when she sees my room she's going to see my million an one picture of us and put two and two together. I hope that she doesn't treat me any different when she finds out that I'm bi, because she's the only friend I have made and I'm kind of counting on her to get through the rest of college. I hope that your not to crammed with college work, but if you are you could always take a break and Skype me ;) make sure you tell Lauren and Morgan I say hi, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always, Ali xxxxxxxxxxxx )_

**Ali's pov**

spencer you home? I walked In the front door carrying a ridiculous amount of books for a Friday afternoon, and dropped them on the bench. "I'm in the study" spencer yells out, and I walking into the room carrying a brown paper bag with one of Rita's famous slices that I picked up on my way home along with two coffees. I come bearing gifts. Spencer smiled placing her pen down on the desk. I stopped by work and picked up your favourite, how's the studying? " this is one of the many reasons I love you" spencer smiles taking a large sip of her coffee. Study's okay, but I would have preferred to spend my day off outside in the sun, Toby's taking me to dinner though so I won't be studying for to much longer". Well that's nice of him, btw Lexie is coming over In about an hour, she had a class after my last one so I just gave her our address. "Lexie? As in your one and only new college friend"? I rolled my eyes yeah, we have a assignment we need to work on and her dorm room is much to loud to focus with three other people in it. She's been dying to meet you, so i gave in and said yes. "Well good for you Ali, I think it's great that your slowly letting her into life outside of college". Spencer it's just studying, we will study, maybe order a pizza and then she will go no biggy. "Right, if you say so then why do you look like a nervous wreck"?

I huffed taking a seat on the empty chair, I'm not nervous. I fold my arms across my chest in deference. "Ali really I know you now spill". Fine i may be a little nervous, but only because she will see my room. "What? What's wrong with y... Oh, she she doesn't"... No I haven't told her about me and Em yet ok, it's not something I tell someone until I know that I can trust them to not be all weird about it. "Does Emily know"?, yeah and she's not mad she understands where I'm coming from. "Well do you trust Lexie? I don't know, I mean I think I do, I want to but what if she freaks out and leaves, what if she thinks it's gross and I go back to being alone during my long days and classes. "Ali, I can't say for sure because I haven't met her yet, but from what I have heard, Lexie seems like a pretty laid back person, I don't see why knowing that you have a girlfriend will change anything. didn't you say she doesn't have friends in college either? If she doesn't want to stay friends, then it will be her loss because she will be the one going back to being a loner, you will still have me". I smiled reaching over and squeezing Spencer's arms. Thanks for the pep talk spencer. "your welcome what are sisters for"?.

Two hours later found me with a extremely tidy room, and flipping through some magazines that I wasn't even interested in on the couch, waiting for Lexie to get here. when the door belle rang I got it and Lexie entered with her stuff. "Ali this place is so cool, I'd trade you any day for this over the dorm room back on campus". I laughed leading the way into the kitchen, It's nothing fancy but it's all me and spencer need really. hey spencer Lexie's here. Spencer pocked her head out of her door and smiled "give me a sec I'm just changing". When spencer came out I introduced Lexie and the two of them began a light conversation. So Lexie do you wanna study in the lounge or my room? I question her hoping that maybe we would be able to steer clear of my room.

"Your room girl, that way I can spread myself out on your bed, beside I wanna see what it's like". I nodded looking over at spencer, and she mouthed you can do this while crossing her fingers on her right hand for me. "I'm going to wait outside for Toby Ali, it was nice meeting you Lexie, your welcome over anytime". Thanks spencer, maybe I will see you around campus some time". "Yeah maybe you two have fun". The front door closes and I sigh, as I slowly walked to my room and open the door.

So this is it, I stepped in leaving the door open and stood to the side to allow Lexie a chance to enter and look around. "Wow your rooms really neat, and clean. I laugh, trust me if you had seen it this morning you wouldn't say that. Lexie smiled "well then You didn't have to clean it Just for me". I didn't, you coming over just helped me to quicken the process. "You have so many pictures, are these all your friends"? Umm yeah most of them are. "Is this?... Is this your sister? Like do you have another sister apart from spencer"?. I shook my head no that's cece, my friend from Georgia I was telling you about. "Oh right, well she could seriously pass as your twin", I know right we have totally done that before.

I sat down on my bed as Lexie picked up a photo of me and Emily, and my breath caught in my throat. "Who's this? She's stunning". I smiled, she is, her names Emily, "is she the one you went to visit at Stanford"? I nodded, yeah she is. "Where's this photo taken you both look dressed up"? It was prom last year... We went together... I tried dropping a hint instead of having to say it. "Aww that's cute that you went with your best friend, I wish I had a best friend to go with". Yeah she is my best friend, but she's actually also my girlfriend. Lexie's eyebrows raised. "You mean"... Yeah I means as in we are a couple. "Oh that's...that's cool" I frowned it is? Your not like creeped out or anything? Lexie laughed "Alison why would I be? so your with a girl and not a guy big deal, I still want to know everything just like when I tell you everything about my non existent love life". I laughed breaking into a smile, "besides now I can live vicariously through you", Lexie poked her tongue out and nudged me.

I'm so glad your ok with it, for a minute I thought maybe you would reconsider being friends. "Ali that's ridiculous, I would never do that, but now that I know this secrets information do you have anymore photos of the two of you? You can't seriously only have one"? I laughed pulling open the draw next to my bed and pulling out four more photos. 1 of Emily, Hanna, Aria and I at graduation. Emily and I are kissing, and so are Aria and Hanna, the next photo is of us from when I fist stayed at Emily's house, we made brownies, and Em took a photo of the mess we made. she has her arms wrapped around me and we both have chocolate on our faces. It's my favourite photo because it's our first photo. The third picture Is from Georgia, gran took it of the two of us walking along the beach, you can only see behind us but we are holding hands. The last picture is a individual picture of Em mid laugh. I remember the day we had a tickling war, she started it but I won when I pined her to the bed underneath me and took the phone, she's trying to hide her face but I got it before she could. I sit it neck to my bed, and it the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first when I wake up.

"Okay seriously Ali your girl is beautiful, she might even be my new girl crush". Hey back off she's mine, Lexie winked "I'm kidding relax". "You know you didn't have to hide all these" I nodded yeah I know, but I didn't want it to be the only thing you notice when you walked in. Lexie smiled, "so do I get to meet her, the girl who obviously makes you all mushy inside". She does not I say in defence, "yeah right that's why your totally blushing right now", hey be nice, "I am I'm treating you the same as I would any other friend". I grabbed my text book lying down, and Lexie did the same. Incase I haven't said it yet, thanks for sitting next to me in our lecture that day, I'm... I'm glad we are friend. Lexie smiled "so am I girl now lets study".

Lexie and I studied our buts off for the next two ours smashing out a good portion of our assignment, when my phone rang. It was on my bedside table so I asked Lexie to pass it and she smiled. "it's Emily OMG put her on speaker", no way! I snatched the phone out of her hands and answered it mid laugh.

**Ali: Hey babe**

**Lexie rolled her eyes at the pet name**

**Em: Hey beautiful you sound happy?**

**I laughed**

**Ali: Yeah I am, Lexie's over hru?**

**Em: I'm good just thought I'd call to check in with my girl before training, I take it things went well with the hole us thing.**

**Ali: Yeah it did I was worried about nothing she's totally cool with it**

**Em: That's great babe do you think she will like me?**

**Ali: Em she already does trust me, your her lesbian crush even thought she's totally straight**

**Em laughed**

**Em: I'll take that as a complement then?**

**Ali: Yeah please do she really wants to meet you,**

**Lexie nudged me in the rib ow what the hell was that for Lexie?**

**Em hold on a sec**

**Lexie tried reaching for the phone again but I pulled away okay okay I'll put it on speaker.**

**I placed the phone In-between us and lay back down.**

**Ali: Em your on speaker Lexie wants to say something**

**Em: Hi Lexie**

**Lexie: Hi Emily it's nice to be able to put a voice to your name**

**Em laughs**

**Em: yeah same goes hru?**

**Lexie: I am great now that Ali has filled me in on her life, you should know though that You totally make Ali all mushy and sweet, and I like it, it's nice to see a different side to her not so tuff and defensive.**

**Ali: She does not, I defend myself yet again and I can hear Emily's adorable laugh**

**Em: Don't worry babe you totally do the same to me**

**Lexie: Emily do you think that maybe you will visit soon? I mean I now have an explanation as to why Ali was curled up in bed for two hole days after she got back, she might do that again if you don't visit soon.**

**Ali: Lexie that's so embarrassing, I was not in bed the whole time, I just wasn't up for anyone's company that wasn't Em.**

**Em: Aww, I am totally missing you two Ali don't worry, I will try my best to get some time off as soon as possibly I promise.**

**Em: I have to go though I can't be late or I will do extra warm up at practice**

**Ali: Okay hang on a sec.**

**I took Emily off speaker phone and placed it against my ear.**

**Ali: I love you Emily have fun**

**Em: I will babe, my letter for you should arrive Monday**

**Ali: great I can't wait, I will call you tomorrow maybe we can Skype?**

**Em: Sure I'm free if your free?**

**Ali: I will be free for you :) **

**Em: Okay I really have to go bye babe I love you!**

**Ali: Bye Emmy I love you more.**

I hung up and Lexie laughed. "Emmy, really"? Yes really, don't ask okay it's just a thing we have. "Whatever I'm hungry let's order something"? Okay what do you feel like? "Mmm how about pizza"? I smile sure pizza sounds great, you know that's actually Em's favourite. Lexie smiled "I new I'd like that girl".

Friday night Lexie ended up staying, she drove home Saturday before lunch as I had work in the afternoon, and I spoke to her over the phone after my shift. I Skyped Em after work, and on Sunday I spent the day with spencer. When Monday came, I had two classes with Lexie in the afternoon, so I slept In, and when I got home sure enough Emily's letter was waiting for me as promised.

_(Dear Ali,_

_I miss you everyday your not with me, but it just makes me more grateful for the days that we do get to share together. I know time seems to be going slow, but I promise when we decide on our next visit it will seem faster. The girls say hi back, and college has been pretty good. I hope that Lexie and you remain friends because she sounds like someone I would really like to met, keep me posted and let me know how it goes ok? Love you stacks - Em xxxxxxxxx )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Don't pick on her just because she's gay**

**New chapter Is finally up guys :) sorry for the delay, I have been crammed with placement for the past two weeks working 8am- 6pm with kids Monday to Friday. Hopefully since my last day is tomorrow, the next few updates will be more regular. Thank****s to all the people who have left reviews, followed, or favourited and I hope you enjoy xo -Steph**

**August**

**Ali's pov**

"Oh great Alison dear your here" Rita greeted me as I entered the door for work. "Would you mind taking these out to table 5"? Sure, I smiled taking the plates and placing them on a tray. When I returned, I signed in and put on my apron. Why are we so busy this morning? I thought you said the place didn't start to get busy till noon? "I did but for someone un-known reason everyone seems to have decided to go strawberry picking this morning". I laughed pulling out a stool from under the bench. Rita relax, let me take over for a sec you look exhausted, I'll have Margret make you a tea. Rita smiled taking a set. "okay but only a few minutes dear, it would be good to get off my feet". I grabbed the note pad and pen, before poking my head in the kitchen. Morning Margret, "Hello Alison, what can I do for you"? I know your busy but I think Rita could use a cup of tea, don't worry I'll hold down the fort out the front, you just look after your lady. Margret nodded and I left finding the nearest table and taking their order. I took a total of about 12 orders this morning, and Rita helped deliver the food after her break. John Rita's brother came inside for his break and I replaced him, handing out the baskets to collect the strawberries in. When my shifted ended at 3 I was surprised at how quick the time had gone.

"Ali dear there is some leftovers out the back, would you like me to make a plate before you go"? I nodded not even letting her finish knowing that I was defiantly in the mood for Rita's food. I sat up at the benches near the cash register and text spencer that I would be home soon while waiting. The crowed had died down since this morning, and when Rita came back out she started talking to me. "How's college"? It's good, I've made a friends so you could say it's better then it was. "That's nice, what about your family have you heard from your mother"? I nodded taking a bite of the scones. Yes I spoke to her earlier in the week, Jason stopped by for dinner Wednesday and gran and my mum said that the Might come visit. "And what about that girl of yours, you haven't said much about her these days"? I smiled glad that Rita brought up the subject of Em.

She's great, I actually got a letter form her about 2 weeks ago, I've been missing her a lot lately but hopefully she will know when she can visit soon! "It must be hard for you dear, I can't imagine not seeing Margret everyday". It is but it's something we both agreed we had to do, thank you for the food. I pulled out a bill and slid it across the counter. "Oh no dear you don't have to do that, it's on the house you work here now". Rita that's very generous of you but I have to give you something, I pushes the bill closer and collected my bag heading for the door. I will see you both Friday, I waved good bye to Rita and Margret before closing the door and beginning my walk home.

**Emily's pov**

Morgan skipped class this morning with a headache, but she did text me to say she would be at practice, I grabbed a copy of the assignment for her since we wouldn't have this class again till Thursday and i told her I would meet her in the locker room. Normally I head down with Paige, but I took my swim bag with me to class so that i wouldn't have to head back up to the 4th floor. When I entered the change room I noticed three girls crowding around 1 locker. When I got closer, I could tell that it was Bride and her gang, but I had no view of the girl that was obviously the victim of whatever it was bride was doing.

"So loser I know your little secret, how long have you been gay freak"? I frowned my eyebrows at the way she was speaking but didn't want them to know I was watching. "A little birdie told me that your into girls, and don't bother denying it sweetie". "I also know about your little crush too, so unless you want me to completely out you to the rest of the team you can bet that you will be handing your anchoring spot to me". "This team may have one last meet, but I need to be the anchor you got that"? The person Didn't speak, which I new was a bad move because Bride hated when people ignored her. Just when I thought she had done enough Bride picked up the girl and slammed her into the locker, giving me a view of the girls terrified face. As soon as I saw that it was Morgan, my body jumped into defence. Hey, let go of her leave her alone. I walked towards her and she did as I said shoving Morgan to the ground and looking towards her friends

"Well, well, well if it isn't the other lesbo on the team, you two would make a lovely couple don't you think Morgan"? She questioned her and Morgan shook her head "n...no". I said leave her alone go pick on someone else. bride raised her eyebrows, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that"? I rolled my eyes at her. "Since you want to stick up for your little girl pal here, I suggest you convince her to make sure she goes through with our little deal". Yeah right, Morgans a better swimmer then you will ever be and she worked hard for that spot, I'm not going to let some bitch take that away from her. I began to unlock my locker thinking that bride would just walk away but she didn't, I took my eyes off her for two seconds, and she slammed the locker door on my hand sending a shooting pain through my entire left arm. I winced turning around to face her only to see her smirking and one of her friends laughing. "Incase you didn't notice I'm head bitch around here and what I say goes, I suggest you two lesbos do what I say". The next moment happened so quickly, I didn't even realise I was doing it, I used my good hand and slapped bride across the face before bending down to help Morgan up, who had been silently shaking and crying. we were both almost standing when I felt Bride pull on my hair, shoving my shoulder, sending us both flying into the lockers, I only managed to retaliate by dragging her down with me. Just then before things could get anymore out of hand, the door opened and in walked Paige. She pulled Bride off of us with ease. "What the hell is going on"? "Oh nothing just a bit of harmless fun right girls"? the two of us nodded not making eye contact, but watching as her friend handed Bride her cap and goggles. "I will see you two freaks in the pool". "Oh and Morgan you can bet that no friend of mine is gay, so your little crush is all it will ever be pick someone else freak". The two blondes bride and Emma laughed linking arms, and Left when Ashleigh and Morgan locked eyes she mouthed sorry, and then jumped at the sound of bride calling her name, running to catch up with them.

As soon as they left my body weight relaxed into the locker. "Emily what really happened"? I looked at Morgan and she was still completely frozen, her eyes locked on the door. I walked in on the three of them bullying Morgan, some how she found out that Morgans like us, and she decided to give her shit about it, I would have stopped it sooner but I couldn't see Morgans face. When I did I just... I wanted to help. "Emily what were you thinking? bride's not someone you want to mess with", I know but I couldn't just let her talk to Morgan like that, I had to do something. Paige smiled offering her hand. I Winced again as I used my damaged one to push myself up. Agh... shit I grabbed my wrist as I stood clutching the spot where it was bruised. "Em did bride do that"? I just nodded turning my attention to Morgan. Are you okay? Morgan stood up slowly making eye contact with me for the first time. "Yeah, thank you Emily if you...if you were not..." hey I was okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, being gay is not wrong Morgan don't let her make you think other wise. Morgan nodded as she pulled me in for a hug. "Emily you really should get your wrist check", I can't we have practise it's probably fine... I lied as a second shot of pain went through me, Paige shook her head. "I agree Emily the both of you should get checked out, Morgan your cut on your shoulder might need stitches and I'm not taking no for an answer". "Let me just go talk to coach and I will take the two of you down to the nurse on campus".

When the three of us left the locker room, Paige carried my stuff and I held my wrist in my hand as we entered the lift. walking into the first aid room we each took a seat on the beds, and Paige pulled out a chair. "So are either of you two going to tell me how this happened"? we shook our heads and Paige agreed to stay quiet. "Fine, Morgan your shoulder looks ok, I've cleaned it up and your bandage is water proof but try to rest. Emily it looks to me like your bone in your left wrist is fractured, I'd say that will take 4 weeks to heal, 2 in a cast and 2 in a bandage defiantly no swimming. I nodded and as I looked at Morgan I could tell she felt bad. Morgan it's not your fault ok I'll be fine. "Emily I'm going to bandage this up the best I can, but your going to need to go to the hospital to get it plastered". Okay thanks for your help. Thee three of us left and it was silent. "Em how about we go change and I will drive you to the hospital"? I smiled grateful that Paige wanted to take care of me. "Emily I should be the one taking you" Morgan complained but I didn't listen. No way you need to rest doctors orders, like I said I'll be fine. You head up to your dorm, and I will text Lauren to check on you while I'm gone ok? "Fine", Morgan reluctantly agreed and we separated at the stairs. When we got back to our dorm Paige and I changed, and it was extremely hard to do so with only one arm. She could see me struggling with my hoodie and offered me her jacket. "Here take this, it will be much easier ok"? The two of us headed out to Paige's car and I was thankful that it was only a short drive. The wait in the emergency room however took ages. The pain was getting worse, and I couldn't seem to get comfortable on the stupid waiting chairs. Paige must have noticed because she placed her left arm around my shoulder and allowed me to rest my head on her shoulder honestly I was in to much Pain to care about protesting. when my name was finally called, I had fallen asleep and Paige had to wake me, she waited outside and 30 minutes later I came out with a cast, and a brown paper bag with pain meds.

On our way home Paige stopped and order a pizza for dinner, insisting that I wasn't taking my pills on an empty stomach. She's lucky she chose pizza because I wasn't hungry but I ate a peace anyway. When we arrived back, I collapsed on my bed exhausted not bothering to change as Paige grabbed me some water. Taking the pills I lay down watching as she got ready for bed.

"Em I'm sorry I wasn't with you today, maybe if I was there I could have stopped her". Paige it's fine really, I'm lucky you came in when you did, I shouldn't have let her get to me but I did, I just could see the look on Morgans face and do nothing. "I know, your to nice for your own good Em, your lucky it was just your wrist". I nodded agreeing and adjusting the pillows so I was comfortable. Hey Paige... Do you think that maybe you could not tell spencer, if you tell spencer she will tell Ali, and I don't want her to worry. "If that is what you want then your secrets safe with me". Thank you. Paige flicked off the light and as she did I allowed my eyelids to close.

**Ali's pov**

This morning I woke up and not long after I did, I wrote in my diary.

_(Dear diary,_

_Today is July 19th and today marks one year since I went to court. One year since he's been locked up, and 4 more years left for him to suffer. I never truly realised how quick a year can go until something like this happened. Back when his jail term was set, I didn't care how long he was going to get, i was just happy that he was going to be locked up, but now I wish he had got more. I've come a long way from that day, both physically and emotionally. My body's finally starting to look the best it ever has, and I'm no longer constantly reminded of what he did to me. Sure I have my moments, or my days where I feel like crap, but having Emily in my life helps that. She's been my rock through this whole thing, she gave me the courage to come forward about what happen and has stuck by my side no mater what. I can't count how May times she just held me and let me cry, and I will always be thankful for that. I planed on trying my best not to think about it to much today, but when I woke up and went outside to check the mail, I saw a bunch of flowers on the door step with my name on it.)_

**(To Ali,**

**I know that today is going to be hard for you, and that you are probably doing whatever you can not to think about it, but I wanted to send you theses. I called and had these delivered this morning in hope that they would make you smile. I'm sorry I'm not with you today, but I know that spencer will take care of you, stay strong and please call me if you need anything! Love you always Emmy xo)**

When I read the note that was attached, that was all it took to set me off, and I began crying. I cried about the fact that only Emily would think to do something as sweet as this, and that she had remembered. I cried because I new if I held it in I would just break down in class. At some point, I don't no when spencer came out of her room and saw me, pulling me into her arms and holding me just like Emily would, And I was grateful for that. When I calmed myself down, spencer new I wouldn't want to talk about it and wiped my tears, before making my favourite for breakfast. when I arrived at college I was unusually quiet but spencer told Lexie not to question it. When college finished spencer gave me a lift home, and I headed to my room to study, distracting myself from my thoughts as best I could. Mum called but I let it go to voice mail and sent her a text to let her know I was okay. when Jason popped in on his way home from work with my favourite chocolates, he got me out of my room and spencer suggested that he join us for a movie night of my pic. At 11pm, I was more then happy to head to bed and with a goodnight, and I love you text from Em I fell asleep pretty quickly. I only managed two hours though as I woke up in a sweat, from a nightmare of the night he last hurt me. It was almost as though I had relived it in my dream, and I began shaking uncontrollable. I flicked on my light in search of my phone, and began scrolling down my contact list. I paused over my mothers name but didn't want to bother her at 1am. Lexie was a option, but she knows nothing about my passed, and while Hanna was still on speed dial I new their was only one voice I wanted to hear, only one voice I new that would calm me down enough to sleep. I hesitated over Emily's contact which had a love heart next to it, but remember what she had said in the card "call me if you need anything" my phone hit the dial button and I lay back down clutching Hanna's matching teddy next to me.

**Emily's pov**

Today marks one year since I went with Ali to court, and I really wish I was with my girl right now. it sucks that Im not with her but when she text me this morning a picture of her holding the flowers I sent, I was happy. I had lunch with Morgan and Lauren today, and Lauren told me that as soon as she found out what happen, she went to coach after practice, and bride is suspended for a month, which is good. Morgan kept looking at my wrist, and I had to assure her multiple times that I was okay until she eventually believed me. I wasn't going to go to practice, but since bride was going to be absent, I went to watch. While watching I contemplated calling Ali a few times to check in on her, but I figured she wouldn't really talk unless I was with her.

Paige and I hung out after practice on campus, and she carried my tray in the dining area when we went and had dinner. I sent my normal goodnight text to Ali when I was getting ready for bed, and when she sent a I love you text back, I relaxed and tried to fall asleep. I must not have slept long though as I woke to the flashing of my phone, and the vibrating noise on my bedside table. I didn't have to look to know who it was, and quickly crawled out of bed finding my ugg boots and exited my dorm, before answering it so that I didn't wake up Paige.

**Em: Hey, baby what's up?**

**I could hear heavy breathing from the other end of the phone and my heart sank**

**Ali: Did...did I wake you sorry if I woke you...**

**Em: I could hear my girls voice shaking as she tried to get out her words**

**Hey, breath babe your okay... It doesn't matter I could really sleep anyway I was to worried about you what happen?**

**As soon as I asked that question Ali broke down and the faint sound or crying filed the phone**

**Hey please don't cry babe, I.. I'm not there to dry your tears :( Did you have another dream?**

**Ali: Yeah... And... I just... I wanted to hear your voice, I wish you were with me right now**

**Em: I know baby... But I'm right here okay I will stay on the phone with you till you fall asleep.**

**I'll tell you what, I know it's 1am but I think that maybe it will make you happy to hear some good news, I can visit in 2 weeks September 2nd**

**Ali: Really?**

**Em: I could hear the excitement In Ali's voice, and I smiled. Yes I'm taking a whole week off.**

**Ali: Are you sure you can afford to do that, what about swimming?**

**I sighed realising I couldn't tell her I'm out of the pool for the whole month, at lest not while she's like this. Relax babe leave swimming to me okay I'll be there**

**Ali: just knowing your coming make things better already. I really miss you.**

**I heard Ali yawn and I smiled picturing her eyes closing**

**I miss you too, I love you soooo much,mget some rest okay your safe**

**I sat in silence listening to the sound of her breath even out before hanging up the phone with one last whisper of I love you.**

Opening and closing the door I made my way back over to my bed, and crawled under the covers closing my eyes, just hoping that the next two weeks go really, really, really fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Did you miss me?**

**New chapter hope you all enjoy, thankyou for all the reviews I love reading them all! Xo -steph**

**September**

**Nobody's pov**

_(Dear Ali,_

_I'm writing this letter as I sit on my bed packing my bag for my trip. I can't wait to see you again, just three more days until I can spend a whole week with my favourite person, making up for lost time. Tell Lexie that I'm excited to meet her, and make sure you study hard while you can because I can't promise that I won't distract you when I'm there ;) Missing you lots like always, but I will see you soon princess love Em xx )_

_(Dear Emily,_

_I got your letter yesterday and thank god it's Friday, I'm so excited to be seeing you Sunday night, and Lexie is two, because she thinks I'm starting to go crazy. I'm actually sitting in a lecture right now at college one that Lexie is not in, and I'm wishing that the time would just go faster already. I'm glad your exited babe and you can bet I will be waiting for you. Hopefully you get this letter before you leave, but if you don't then you will have something to read when you get back. I Love you more then you will ever know Emmy see you soon babe - xo Ali )_

**Emily's pov**

Waking up Sunday morning, I had a huge grin on my face. Today I was leaving Stanford to go and see my girl for the week and honestly I couldn't be happier. After pulling myself out of bed and getting ready, I head down to the diner with Paige carrying my bag on my good arm. The two of us were grabbing breakfast before heading to the hospital to remove my cast, which I was more then glad about because it was beginning to become more then annoying. I still hadn't told Ali that I was injured two weeks ago and I was dreading the conversation I new we were going to have, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I sat down. Morgan and Lauren joined us for breakfast before saying there goodbyes and I headed out with Paige who was obviously driving. Paige offered to drive me to filly as well but I told her that in know way was that needed after everything she has done for me the past weeks. Pulling up outside the hospital we walked in taking a seat In the waiting room. "So what do you plan on telling Alison"? Paige questioned me with a smirk. The truth, she will probably get concerned, then defensive because I didn't tell her sooner but at lest with this thing off it won't look as bad. Paige nodded as my name was called and I entered the room.

When the cast was removed, my wrist was less swollen, but it was seriously bruised making it look extremely worse then it felt. "So Emily I'm just going to take a quick X-ray to see how it's healing, and that will decided weather you can place it in a brace or wether you need longer in this" she pointed to the cast and I nodded as she informed me on what to do. She pocked and prodded at my arm and asked me to see if I could straighten my hand. I did It, but not with out feeling some pain and closing it back into a fist how I had. 30 minutes later the nurse returned with some good news but also some bad. "Emily your wrist seems to be heeling okay, so for your sake I'm going to place it into a wrist brace and you will need at lest two weeks in this. I nodded not at all concerned about this information as I was expecting it to happen. " I do however have some bad news, you are going to need at lest two weeks after the brace to let it heal, I suggest that you go to physical therapy to regain control, especially your hand, If you would like I can write this down in a letter I understand your a part of the Stanford swim team? Uh yes I am, "right well I'll be back in a sec with the wrist brace, you should only take it off to shower it's important to sleep with it on to stop any un wanted movements.

When I was finally done I returned to Paige with my wrist in it's brace, and the sleeve of one of her jackets over the top. even though I no longer needed a sling, I had my arm held close to my stomach with my right hand supporting it. "How did it go?" Ok I guess, no more cast or sling, but I still need this and she mentioned physical therapy, here read this. I handed the letter to Paige that I needed her to give to coach young, explaining the extra two weeks I will have out of the pool. "This is so not cool Em, I know it's already killing you not being in the pool, if you have to stay out for even longer then Bride should be suspended until then fare is fare". I'm not gonna lie it sucks but it is what it is okay. "Okay but are you sure you can drive"? Paige I'm fine relax, it's my left not my right and I'll be careful okay, the doctor said I could, I'm just a little stiff from being moved around with the x-Ray. "Okay fine but as soon as you get back next weekend your not driving again till it's completely healed got it?" Got it, I smiled as the two of us headed back to campus.

At 11am I finally hit the road leaving Stanford and arriving in filly at 3. Arriving at Ali's I parked next to Spencer's car retrieving my bags with my good arm and pulling down my sleeve to cover my wrist. Knocking on the door, my fingers barely left the door as It flew open revealing my perfect blonde, and I dropped my bag just In time as she enveloped me in a hug placing numerous kisses to my cheek. "finally your here". Ali grabbed my bag dragging me inside and I was thankfully that it was my good arm. She closed the door smiling up at me and lacing our hands together, however before we could kiss we were interrupted by spence.

"Hey Emily it's nice to see you how are you?" spencer hugged me and I politely hugged her back, I'm good spencer how are you? I hope you have been looking after my girl? I glanced over at Ali who blushed covering her face with my shoulder and I smiled as I felt her squeezed my hand. "I'm great, life's great, colleges is well you know college and yes I believe I have right Ali? Ali nodded "surprisingly yes she has". I laughed and the two girls smiled. "Right well I'll be in my room, cute jacket by the way Em it's the same as Paige". I frowned looking down at what I was wearing and then back up at spencer. Actually it's here's I borrowed it. "I thought it was familiar" spencer smiled as she left the room and I looked ofer at Ali who had un- impressed look on her face, but was trying to hide it with a smile. I followed her to her room my bag in toe, closing the door and facing her. Okay so I can explain, but first will you please just get your cute arss over here and kiss me? Ali stood there pretending to think about it before walking over and connecting our lips, her hands finding my hair and my hands resting lightly on her lower waist. once satisfied I pulled away resting our foreheads together. ... "Em you don't have to explain I'm fine" I laughed who are you trying to kid babe me or yourself? "Fine maybe I am a little jealous" I pecked her lips softly. well you don't need to be okay, like I said I just borrowed it I forgot I even had it on I swear, but if it makes you feel better I will take it off. "You don't have to Em" I don't have to but I will, I pulled away taking it off and holding my breath, knowing as soon as I did she would see my wrist and there would be a tone of questions.

Removing the jacket and placing it on the bed, I sat down parting my legs and cradling my hand. I heard Ali gasp and I hesitated as I looked up into her eyes and saw concern. Babe I'm fine, "Emily that does not look fine" she stepped closer not taking her eyes off my hand. "What happen? And don't lie to me", the tone in Ali's voice was dead serious and I scooted back on her bed motioning for her to join me, when she did i continued to explain. I kind of hurt it like two weeks ago. "Two weeks! Are you kidding me Em why didn't you tell me?". Babe please calm down I kissed Ali's lips again and she relaxed a little as I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want to worry you, it was a normal Monday and I was heading to practice. I told Morgan I'd meet her there and when I got there I saw bride this bitch and her two girl pals teasing someone from the team. Long story short I couldn't see who it was but when I realised it was Morgan, and they were making fun of her because she's gay I just... I Tried to stop her that's all. "Well clearly that didn't work did it". I shook my head not exactly, I told her to stop being a bitch and to leave Morgan alone, when I open my locker she slammed the door shut on my wrist and hand.

Ali reached out and touched it and I heard her sigh, my wrist is fine, I even went and got the cast of this morning. "so it's broken"? Ali frowned and I shook my head no it's fractured, and that's why I was wearing Paige's jacket, i haven't been able to wear my hoodies. "How long is it in this"? She pointed to my new brace, two weeks. "And swimming?" Well they said 4 weeks when it first happen but now I'm looking at 6 with therapy. "I'm sorry babe you must be missing it already" I am, but not as much as I've been missing you. Ali sat up with a grin patting her lap and I lay down allowing her to stroke my hair. "I wish you had of told me Em". I'm sorry okay, I guess I just didn't wanted to bring up the fact that me and Morgan got beat up in the locker room, when I new what you were going through with your dad... and well yeah. "Emily"... Ali tilted my head so that I was facing her leaning in for a kiss and I closed my eyes allowing it to happen. " you still could have told me" I know I'm sorry ok it won't happen again, and I'll return Paige's jacket too.

Ali smiled your right it won't happen again, because next time I see you at Stanford, that bitch will be sorry she ever did it". I blushed at the protectiveness that was coming out in Ali. I'm serious babe I know i should have told you and I'm sorry, the only jacket I will be wearing this trip is yours. Ali smiled brightly wrapping her arm around me and kissing my forehead. "Apology excepted". Ali smirked and I began to tickle her with my good hand causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

**Ali's pov**

Monday morning is my morning off and I couldn't be happier knowing I can sleep in with Emily. I'm so glad she's staying for more then two days and can't wait to spend as much time as I can with her. I contemplated skipping class completely today but I new Emily wouldn't allow it, and Mondays were not actually that bad considering I'm with Lexie. The two of us went out for breakfast this morning, and I text Lexie asking if she was going to be free after our last class to met Em. When she said she was Emily offered to drive me to college and there was no way I was going to be able say no to that face so I said yes. As she pulled up outside of u-pen I leaned over the centre of the car giving her a lingering kiss. I so don't wanna go, I pout hoping that she would allow me to change my mind but she didn't. "Absolutely not, you are going to class and you will learn something". I rolled my eyes reluctantly getting out of the car as she put down the window. "I'm going to go have lunch with my mum in rosewood, trust me as soon as I'm done I'll come back and pick you up, both of you, you said Lexie was free to hang right?. Right I did say that, have fun with your mum I'll see you later. "I will babe don't be late to class". I watched as Emily drove off and I turned rounding the corner almost crashing into Lexie. "Wow slow down Ali, was that your girl who dropped you off"? yes... And she said she'd pick us up later how does catching a movie sound? "Great I can't wait to meet her, but doesn't that mean I will be third wheeling"? I rolled my eyes no not if I invite spencer. "Okay cool then spencer better be coming or you can count me out".

**Emily's pov**

Lunch with my mum was great, it was nice to visit my familiar home town of rosewood, and I think my mother really enjoyed the company. We ate at the brew, and I even ran into Arias mum and said hello. I agreed to make plans with my mother for Thursday, and we even managed a quick Skype session with my dad. Of course I had to explain the whole arm situation again but They were just happy I was ok. When I pulled up outside u-pen at five waiting for Ali I text her.

**Em - I'm out the front babe ready when you are xo Em**

**Ali- her babe class ran late be out in a sec love you xo Ali**

When Ali arrived at the car she hoped in the front and the brunette that was with her took a seat in the back. "Em this is Lexie, Lexie Em" Hey Emily it's nice to meet you Lexie smiled" yeah same here. "Ali you didn't tell me your girls even pretty in person" I blushed smiling at Lexie through the mirror as I took off. So how was class? Ali rolled her eyes and I laughed okay stupid question. " no it's not a stupid question class was actually pretty good today Lexie explained. Ali here was just complaining about how she would have much rather spend time with you. I smiled lacing our fingers together and bringing them up to my lips to kiss them earning a "aww" from the back. When we arrived home spencer was in the lounge.

"Please tell me you are joining us spencer?" Lexie questioned her and I laughed. "Yeah I am why"? "Because I've only been around these love birds for half and hour and I can tell you now I was not looking forward to third wheeling". The three of us headed to Ali's room and she put her stuff away changing into something better for tonight, I sat down on her bed next to Lexie and started a conversation. so Lexie what movies do you like? Please tell me you like horror? Lexie's eyes brighten absolutely we are totally seeing one tonight Ali, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure your out numbered" Ali frowned "no way, I'm not sitting through another one of your ideas of fun Lexie" "they are fun come on even Emily here agrees". Ali looks at me pleadingly and I smirked yeah babe you know there my favourite! "Fine but only because your with me, Lexie don't get any ideas ok, make sure you enjoy it when Em goes back to stanford I will not be seeing another one".

When the four of us arrived at the theatre, Ali paid for our tickets and we all found or seats, with Ali and Lexie in the middle. Ali and I always hold hands during a movie, and I smiled at the fact she needed to hold tighter during a horror. About 10 minutes in Ali jumped hiding her face, causing both Lexie and I to laugh. Half an hour in and Ali jumped again except this time she looked full on scared, and her nails dug into my skin. I lifted up the arm rest that separated us unable to tease her anymore, and she immediately curled into me so I kissed her to help make her less tense. When the lights turned on I realised the blonde in my arms was in fact asleep, and nudged her slightly so she would wake up. Spencer offered to drop Lexie off back at u-pen so I said my goodbyes and told her hopefully I would see her again before I leave. When we returned to Ali's the two of us made coffee and drank it before saying goodnight to spence and going heading straight to bed, exhausted from today's events. "Hey Em I was thinking of going for a run tomorrow if your up for it"? sure I don't see why not, you have class right babe? "Yeah unfortunately i do but I'm all yours in the afternoon". Your on spencer see you in the morning. "okay cool night girls"

**Ali's pov**

On Tuesday I had an early class, I let Em sleep in knowing she would needed it and that spencer and her hand planed a run. When I got back from class Em and spencer were still gone so i did some study on my bed while I waited, but when Emily entered my room all hot and sweaty I was immediately turned on. Wow... You... You should run more often, I teased her as I made my way to the door of my room where she hadn't moved from. I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss her but when she pulled away she placed her hands out to stop me. "Eww I'm all gross, let me shower first", no way I grabbed her hand pulling her closer and kissing her pink lips. "Babe I need to shower" well then I guess i need to shower too then. I smirked as I grabbed my towel and headed towards the shower knowing full well she would follow. I heard the bathroom door open and close and once I was sure it was locked I began to strip. I was almost completely under the water when I heard Emily getting frustrated. babe what's wrong? What's taking so long? I poked my head out from the citrin, to see her struggling to remove her wrist brace. I stepped back out despite it was cold, and dried my hands on the towel motioning for her to sit. Emily sat down on the edge of the bath, and I began as gently as possible undoing the Velcro and buckles near her write. when it became loose, Emily removed the rest and she smiled shyly up at me. Thanks, she stood up and kissed my cheek before holding her wrist and stepping in. I followed behind her and the two of us enjoyed the shower without it becoming sexual as I washed her hair.

After our shower I helped her with the brace, and smiled when she retrieved a jacket from my closet without even asking. I continued my study as much as I could but it was almost impossible with Emily right next to me. Emily text Lauren,and Morgan, checking in on what she had missed, but when done she clearly wanted my attention. "Babe do you have to study"? She questions me with a pout as she crawled her way on top of me as best she could, nocking my pen from my hands. Actually yes I have a test Thursday, Emily's face fell and I tried to hold my laugh . "Oh... Okay well I won't distract you". She went to move but I stopped her. I'm kidding Em, I don't have a test I'm all yours Emily's smile grew 10 sizes as she lay down smashing her lips onto mine for a hungry kiss, I instantly melted into it trapped underneath her warmth, and allowed her to take control enjoying every moment of our make out session.

So I was thinking how about I take you to dinner? I questioned Emily and she smiled "tonight"? Yeah I... I want to treat my girl thank you for coming to visit. That sounds great babe but you don't need to thank me". Good I was kind of hoping you would say yes, I already booked a table. Emily laughed, "like I could say no babe" she winked as she got up searching her bag for something nice to wear.

On Wednesday I had no classes, It was my day off but I did however have to work. I was going to call in sick but I new Rita new that Emily was coming to visit, and she wouldn't believe me. Surprisingly Em said she would just come with me, so as I entered the cafe for work I walked hand in hand with Emily around the counter and out the back. Rita look who's here, I hope it okay I brought her, she will stay out of the way. "Oh Emily dear you made it, Ali has been missing you so much". Emily grinned, So I've heard, it's nice to see you again. I... I'm just going take a seat and read a while, unless you need any help"? "That's very sweet Emily but you just take a seat". I looked over at Emily and grabbed my apron before kissing her check, four hours and then I'm done babe I winked as she walked over taking a seat near the window where I could see her. The afternoon rush came in and the three of us were very busy like normal, I caught Emily stealing some glances at me every now and then but refrained from going over there knowing I would get distracted, the last hour however was going extremely slow and there was only one couple in the cafe when Margret came out from the kitchen. "Alison dear how about you send Emily in here, there is something I'd like to show her". I smiled collecting the dust pan and broom, and walking over to the window. "Hey babe", hey you bored yet? "Nope I've been reading my favourite book, and watching you, that's all the entertainment I could ever need" I laughed and Emily laughed with me. "what are you doing here anyway? It's not five yet". I know Margret sent me, she said she has something to show you out back, I just have to do the floor and fix the tables before we go. Emily placed her book mark inside her book and stood up. "Okay well you know where to find me".

**Emily's pov**

I headed out back to the kitchen to find Margret in the middle of baking. Hey Ali said you wanted to see me? "Oh yes dear here put this on. Margret handed me an apron and I followed her over to the bench. What are you making? "It's not what am I making, it's what are we making, I thought maybe I'd show you the secret to Rita's scones, but don't tell Ali, maybe one day you can surprise her and make them" I smiled to myself at how sweet both Margret and Rita are, and tied up my hair ready to help. when we were almost done Ali called saying that she was finished. Thanks for your help Emily I will finish up here, remember it's our secret". Right thanks for teaching me, I had fun take care. I hung the apron on the hook as I left walking out into the cafe. "What in the world were you doing in there"? Ali questioned me and I laughed. Oh nothing just watching her cook, "watching or helping"? Ali brushed some flour off my face, I have no idea how that got there I swear let's go babe.

On Thursday as promised I spent the day with my mum, Ali had college all day and I picked mum up first thing dropping her home before tea. When I arrived home I walked into Alison's room to find Ali spread out on her bed asleep, her text book was open across her stomach, and her pen was still in her hand. I smiled at how cute she looked gently removing the book and replacing the spot with my arms as I lay down with her. Ali woke to my touch but only for a few seconds before curling into me and falling back to sleep. When she woke up for good, we order take away and just hung out together content on enjoy each other's company.

Friday I spent the morning helping spencer study, Ali instructed me to get spencer out of the house as she normally never leaves even on her days off,mso we decided to grab lunch together. I picked up Ali from college at 3pm and the two of us went to visit Jason. When Saturday finally came around we were glad it was the weekend, and spent every moment together. Ali made me breakfast in bed, and she planed out our whole day. When Ali asked to drive the car I let her, and when I saw the sign welcome to rosewood I smiled about the fact that she wanted to hang out in our home town. When we pulled up at the grill I figured we were just stopping there for lunch, but what I wasn't expecting was the two other people that were also there. Inside the grill at a table waiting was both Hanna, and Aria and I practically ran inside tackling them in a hug.

"Em it's so good to see you", Aria smiled as she let go of our hug and I took a seat. I know I had no idea you were even going to be here. "Well when Ali called and asked if we could make our sleeves free for you of course we said yes, Hanna explains and I reached over and squeezed her hand. Turning my attention to Ali she smiled whispering that she wanted it to be a surprise and I mouthed an I love you. Ali, Aria, Hanna and I all spent the next two hours catching up over lunch, honestly two hours wasn't long enough but I was glad that we even got any. "Em we need to catch up more regularly, maybe next time we will come to you". Aria states and I smiled hugging my brunette friend goodbye. That sounds like a plan, I promise I won't leave it this long ever again. You two take care okay. Hanna I hope your still taking good care of her, "relax Em of course I am, and I can see that your doing the same for Ali". I nodded as the girls waved and I re entered my car.

For a place I thought I new so well, I had no idea where Ali was taking me. So when we pulled up in the middle of what I thought was the woods, I thought that we were lost. Babe where are you taking me? "You will see Em just trust me, last surprise I promise. I got out of the car holding onto Ali's hand tightly allowing myself to be lead in her direction. When our path came to an end we stepped out to see the most amazing view over looking our small town and a hug dusty old rock. "Before you say anything Em, this is not just any rock it's called the kissing rock, and in high school before I met you people use to say they would take there loved ones here to see the view. I thought about coming a few times with different people but I only ever come here by myself... I wanted my first time with someone to be with someone I new I loved completely". I blushed at the words that tumbled out of my girls mouth. Ali the view is amazing, how could I not know about this place. "oh you... You ain't seen nothing yet". Ali laced our fingers together pulling me with her until we climbed up onto the rock and saw the view. Wow... It's it's... "Beautiful"? Ali question me yeah... It is and so are you, Ali turned my face so our eyes met and leaned in for a sweet but passionate kiss. when we parted she smiled. Thank you for bringing me here Ali, I smile back at her and she doesn't break our eye contact "your welcome babe, I would only ever come here with you, this can be our spot".

**Ali's pov**

Sunday came and normally I'm all for it, but I new that today was Emily's last day so I wasn't so keen. We spent the morning in bed pretending that we didn't have to get up, that she didn't have to go back to Stanford, and that I didn't have to stay in Filly until eventually we new we should make the most of the last day we have left. Spencer, Lexie, Emily and I went out for brunch and I enjoyed spending time with three of my favourite people. After brunch, Emily and spencer said there goodbyes as she was heading out with Toby, and Lexie did too having plans with one of her room mates. Emily and I spent her last few hours walking the streets of filly before stopping at the local park. Em pushed me on the swing like a little kid and then sat on the swing next to me holding my hand. We grabbed an ice-cream to share, and found a spot to sit under a tree in the shade.

So any idea when I'll see you next? I question Em but she shook her head. "To be honest no, but we will work it out ok We always do. When we new it was time for Emily to hit the road, we walked the longer root home and she walked inside to collect her bag. I walked her back out to her car pressing her against it and giving her the best goodbye kiss ever. I'll miss you Em i love you, drive safe. Emily smiled "I'll miss you to babe I already do, and I Love you more princess". Pecking her lips softly one last time I let go of her hand and she opened the car door. call me when you get there? "of corse babe I'll see you soon okay". I nodded and Emily turned on the keys blowing me a kiss through the window. I watched as she looked at me and I pretended to catch it sending her one back as I waved watching my girl drive off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Let's be friends? **

**October **

**New chapter is up, I've been crazy busy lately so I'm sorry it's up a little later the expected. Hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think in a review if you have time. xo - steph**

**Ali's pov**

Today I was sitting in the back of my English lit class minding my own business when the teacher interrupted me. There are an odd number of people in this class, and due to this I am the only one without a study partner. Lexie doesn't take lit so it wasn't like I was expecting to be interrupted, as nobody else talks to me. When I heard my name I placed down my pen and looked up to see my professor. "Alison I just wanted to let you know that there will be a new guy joining us this morning, and he will be partnered with you. I trust that you will make him feel welcome maybe offer him a tour, show him the general campus area"? I frowned unsure if I was happy to be now sharing my assignment work load, or annoyed that I now had to show some new guy around.

The teacher didn't seem to be moving so I nodded my head, and as I did in walked a guy through the door. some people stopped to look at him others didn't even notices his presence. A few girls in the front row instantly started drooling over the bleach blond hair, and the baby blue eyes that could stand out from a mile away. he had a pen tucked behind his right ear and a tooth pick that was just visible in the left corner of his mouth, with ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. Was he attractive? Yes any one would be a fool to say he wasn't, but buy the way he blushed when people gave him attention, and the way he played with the silver Bracelet on his left wrist it told me there was something different about him. When he had first walked in I thought he would be a typical none interested in college life type of guy, who was only attending to please his parents, that maybe he would love the attention but I now new that my first guess was wrong, especially when he timidly pulled out the set next to me. The same three girls turned around sending a hateful glare of jealousy towards me, and the same lustful look of hope but I sent them one of my old famous Ali D looks telling them to back off, And i think they got the message.

For a guy he seemed awkwardly quiet, he didn't say his name or bother to start any type of conversation the whole lesson so it was me that had to before the class could end. Hey, I'm Alison, and you are? The blond guy was startled by my sudden decision to talk but politely smiled making brief eye contact. "Jordan, and trust me i am usually not this awkward, how come a pretty girl like you was sitting next to an empty seat"? I rolled my eyes blushing at the complement. Well if you must know I only have one friend around here, two if you include my sister. they don't take English lit so up until now I had no study partner. "What do you mean"? I mean you and me are about to spend a lot more time together starting with a tour of campus. "Oh... Well that's cool I guess you seem smart, I already had a tour though that won't be necessary".

Yes it will professor Williams instead, besides unless you want to eat lunch alone your stuck with me. Jordan nodded and I smirked ripping a peace of paper out of my book and writing down my number. This is my number, lucky for you I have already started our assignment but it's due Friday so I hope your up to date with the topic, meet me near the office at the end of next period, nice meeting you. I slid the paper across the table standing up to push in my chair, and watched as Jordan folded it and slipped it into his back pocket, before heading towards the door with Kate and Jamie close behind, I almost felt sorry for the poor guy who was obviously one of the only guys I new who didn't like the attention. During the next class I told Lexie and spence about Jordan and they laughed when I told them I had to give him a tour. I mentioned that they were to be on there best behaviour at lunch, and When lunch came I gave him the tour as promised and then Jordan joined Lexie spencer Toby and I. Toby and Jordan seem to hit it off pretty well, and Toby was more then happy to have a guy to talk to. I told Jordan that since today was his first day we didn't have to study, but to not go making any plans for Tuesday and Wednesday.

After my last class I was walking home when I received a text from my favourite brunette, and I instantly smiled as there was a picture attached. Emily was holding her arm up without her brace and smiling.

**Em: the caption read "all better". **

I didn't hesitate to send her a picture back, and was able to do so just as I was arriving home to a letter at the door. Holding it up, I took the picture and sent it.

**Ali: "look what just Arrived".**

After telling her that I was glad her wrist Was okay, We continued texting and Emily told me I was now keeping her company while she was waiting for physical therapy. The conversation lasted about an hour In total but I was more then happy to be keeping her entertained as I read the letter she had sent

_(Dear Ali,_

_I got the all clear for no more wrist brace today, and start physical therapy tomorrow. coach decided to extend bride's suspension until I am able to swim again which I'm sure you will be more then happy to know, but that does mean that both of us will not be part of the anchoring team for the next meet. I know that it's only the started of the week but I am really missing you, I have some free time on Wednesday and was wondering if maybe we could Skype? I hope Lexie and you are not having to much fun without me, and tell her if she can drag you to a horror movie without me to get you out of the house I will pay her. Love you always -Em) _

**Ali: babe I miss you too, we can defiantly Skype Wednesday how about we say 4?**

**Em: yay! 4 works for me **

**Ali: great can't wait, I will text you later beautiful xx**

**Em: love you xx**

**Ali: love your more Em xx**

On Tuesday I didn't have English lit till last, which was good in away because it meant that I wouldn't have to go looking for Jordan. I text him reminding him of the study session that we would be having and told him that spencer could give us a lift. Surprisingly he didn't even try to bail on me like most guys would, and didn't even bother to argue about which part of the assignment he would be doing. When we arrived home I made us both a snack before picking up my laptop off the bench and heading to my room.

"Wow, this... Your rooms pretty rad not at all how I pictured it". I raised my eyebrows as he shrugged his bag off his shoulders and made himself comfortable on my bed. Oh yeah how so? "It's... I dunno just a lot more girly then I thought I would be". Is that a bad thing? Jordan laughed "no not at all, it nice to know there's a different side to you it makes you that much more interesting". I nodded not wanting to continue the random conversation until we at lest attempted to work for a while, but clearly Jordan had other ideas. "So if we are going to study can we at lest listen to music"? I nodded my head as he pulled out his iPad and press play. when I recognised the song as one of cold plays I smiled. Is Coldplay your favourite band? "Yes, I pretty much know all the words to every song" well you have great taste, I actually went to see them live about 2 years ago. "Are you serious? That's so cool". Yep, my brother took me. "You have a brother? I thought it was just spencer"? yeah I do his 21. "Man I've always dreamt of seeing them play". Well maybe next time you and I can go together? "Totally I'm in",I smiled as I sat up from the position I was in to grab a sheet off my bedside table.

"Hey who's the girl in that photo? Another random family member you haven't told me about"? No, "well then who is she I thought you said you have no friends"?. I rolled my eyes I have friends, I just don't have friends at college yet and if you must know she is my girlfriend. I smiled at the picture of Emily as I brushed my thumb across it. "Oh...that... she's pretty" yeah she is. What about you blonde you got a girlfriend? I know a certain few people that would already be interested. "No I... Not exactly". I frowned confused at his not so straight forward answer. What about a boyfriends? Jordan blushed as he tried to hide his face in my pillow. OMG you do... "No I... I did but not anymore, we broke it off before I left Stanford". Why? "Because we didn't think the distance would work, besides he was way to jealous and clingy I'm kinda hoping for a fresh start". So your gay? I laughed at the fact I didn't pick up on it straight away. "No... I mean yeah I guess, but I prefer the term bi", I smiled at the fact we had something in common and nodded my head. well so do I, so I guess we both now know something new about each other. Jordan and I finally started to study, and we actually worked really well together, however half and hour into it, I was starting to miss our Radom conversation about our love lives, and as much as I new we needed to continue the work I actually genuinely wanted to get to know him better. It's never been easy for me to be so open with someone I barley know much less a guy, but with Jordan it's different, it's almost like I know he gets me in a way that I thought only Emily could. He listened to me explain stuff from my past, about how Emily and I met and came to be, leaving out my dad and I listen to his story about Liam, I even found out that the silver Bracelet he plays with when his nervous was a late birthday present from him, and he hasn't had the heart to take it off. They got matching ones, as a sign that they would always be together, and he said that if he takes it off it would be like admitting for good that it's over and it would hurt even though it was his idea.

The longer our conversation went the more I decided I enjoyed his company, we stopped our study to order dinner and we agreed on Chinese. When spencer arrived home after a date with Toby, the two of us had left my room and were spread out on the couch watching a movie. we started off with two separate blankets but eventually ended up using just one. it was as though we skipped the hole awkwardness in just becoming friends, and went straight to the brother sister thing. I was actually almost asleep with my head resting on Jordan's shoulder when he woke me up. "Yo I don't mean to interrupt but I really should get going, we both have class tomorrow. right we...thanks for coming over. Jordan laughed. "Yeah like you would have let me say no, we still on for studying tomorrow"? You bet, we have to finish it so don't think it will be anything like tonight strictly study only. "Whatever you say boss". Jordan headed to the door and I followed walking him out where his dorm mat was waiting to give him a lift.

Heading back inside, spencer gave me a confused and questioning look and I new it was because of how we looked on the sofa so I simple started to talk before she could. He's gay spencer and I'm totally with Emily. Spencer surprisingly took this as a good enough answer and headed to bed, while I did the same hitting the lights. It wasn't like I had lied to spencer anyway, I mean he is into guys I just left out the part about girls. There's no way he could like me, and like I said to spencer I'm with Em and he knows that. crawling into bed, I sent Emily a goodnight text and after getting a reply I set my alarm and cutting off my light.

on Wednesday, I passed Jordan and Toby in the hall with Lexie and we fist bumped. We didn't have lit but I text him and told him that I would just met him at mine after his last class. Jordan finished at three, and I had a short shift at the brew at 12-3 anyway so as soon as I was done I walked home and arrived only 10 minutes before him. The two of us set up the same position as yesterday, The both of us lying down on our stomachs with the lap top in between. Jordan had turned on his music and hit shuffle without even asking but I let him as the two of us fell into a comfortable silence. Jordan would occasionally bump my shoulder for fun but we I bummed him back he faked being hurt and I rolled my eyes. I had to plead my way into not doing the hard part of the assignment and surprisingly it didn't take much convincing. When I exited the room to go get a drink for the two of us from the kitchen, I left the door open so we could talk but Heard my laptop make a noise.

"Ali who is mermaid1106"? I smiled at the familiar user name of my girlfriend. it's Emily why? "Because she is sending you a Skype request, it's 4pm" My eyes widen as I walked back into my room. Shit, I muttered as quietly as possible but obviously not quiet enough. "Shit what"?

I totally forgot she wanted to Skype me, it slip my mind. "Oh don't worry it's totally cool, it will be fun I want to meet her".

Wo wo wo, hold it I'm not so sure thats a good idea. "of course it is, don't be silly she knows your online, you will only end up in her bad books if you don't accept it". I rolled my eyes reluctantly moving close and separating my hair as I lay back done next to him. Jordan pressed accept just as my hair fell down around my shoulders and I smiled as her face poped up on the screen. Hey Em, I totally forgot we were skyping, hru? Jordan laughed and I nudged him with my elbow mentally telling him to be quiet. Emily's face instantly lit up when she saw me, but just as quickly fell when she saw the presence of a certain blonde next to me. "Hey Babe, who...who's this"?

**Emily's pov**

Today I was finally going to be able to Skype with Ali again, I had the whole afternoon off with no classes and my dorm to myself, so I planed to make this Skype session worth the while. I changed out of my college appropriate clothes throwing on my pj paints, a black lace bra and flannel shirt, leaving most the buttons undone. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun and I had my glasses on as I new it was only going to be Ali. When I signed in and Ali excepted, my excitement grew however when she was not the only one to appear on her side of the screen, and she mentioned forgetting about our planed skyping session I frowned reaching for the nearest item of clothing and covering myself. Babe who's this? I questioned her and waited for he to explain.

"Oh um... This is Jordan, Jordan Em, Em Jordan". I nodded and the blonde guy spoke. "It's nice to met you Emily, I've heard a lot about you". I smiled glad to know that he at lest new who I was but was obviously not able to say the same. "Jordan and I met Monday he actually transferred to u-pen from Stanford. You may have seen him round. We have English lit together and unfortunately he's my study buddy". "Hey I'm not that bad boss give me a little credit". "Okay fine you could be worse blonde". The two of them laughed as I sat uncomfortably on the other side of the screen, before eventually Ali turned her attention to me. "So how's college babe what have you been up to"? It's good I guess you? "Meh it's whatever, Jordan and I have been working on our project last night and tonight". I nodded taking a quick glance and noticing how Jordan looked, he had bleach blond hair and blue eyes like Ali's, the two of them were lying down on there stomachs and he was in a singlet revealing his tanned skin and muscles. I cringed at the feeling I starting to get in my stomach, unable to stop the jealously that began to consume me. If you ask me he was probably exactly Ali's type, and was lying a little to close for comfort. I could here music playing in the background and when the song changed Ali went to change it. "Eww I hate this song, I thought you had good taste", she questioned Jordan who laughed almost as if she was forgetting I was listening. "I love this song we are not skipping it, My iPad my rules". Ali frowned "No my bed my rules" Jordan shook his head and Ali pouted at him pulling that face that always got me to crack, and my heart sank as I thought I was the only one she did that with. "Oh no you didn't? You did not just pout at me again babe, that's like the third time today" babe? He did not just call her babe. "you know I will give in". Ali smirked "I know and that's exactly why I did it". Jordan handed her the iPad and she flicked through it happily finding a appropriate song and placing it to the side. When she looked back at the screen, we made proper eye contact for the first time, and I think she could sense that something was wrong.

"Hey Jordan would you mind giving us a sec, help yourself to the food" she pointed towards the door and Jordan nodded. "Sure thing boss, I can tell when I'm not wanted" Ali rolled her eyes motioning to me that she would be back in a sec. I Heard her bedroom door close and when she returned to the screen, she flashed me her adorable dimple fool smile. "He's gone what's up"? Nothing. I sat up crossing my legs. "Oh come on Em don't be like that, I know you better then you think" I blushed as I shrugged my shoulder it's nothing really...i just didn't think you were going to have company. "I know and I'm sorry ok I will make it up to you I swear, I just... I had a lot on my mind this week with work and college and stuff, and this just wasn't one of them". I frowned slightly taken back that this obviously was not on her mind as much it was mine. I could tell just by looking at Ali that she was mentally slapping herself for the way that came out. "Babe that's not what I meant okay, it just... It just slipped my mind that's all. It doesn't mean I wasn't happy when I saw your name pop up on the screen, because I was okay, more then happy and we can talk now, forgive me"? I sighed deciding wether i was mad or not, frowning and pouting at the same time. "Hey don't look at me like that babe I... I can't kiss that frown or pout away" I smiled at the sweetness in her tone and she smiled back. Fine apologie accepted maybe we should Skype Firday instead? "You sure I... Jordan and my assignment can wait, we can Skype now". Nah it's cool I kind don't think we should do what I had planed right now anyway. Why not? Ali questioned me and her eyes widen when I removed the hoodie that was covering my chest, she instently bit her lower lip and I heard her cursing at herself for forgetting.

"You have no idea how much I'm regretting forget about this right now", yeah well serves your right babe now I guess you will just have to wait it out two morrow day. "But... But I don't know if I can do that". I laughed at the sudden neediness in my girls voice, and it almost made me forget about the jealousy I had felt moments ago, until I heard Jordan's voice from the other side of the door. "Ali you done yet"? She rolled her eyes at the interruption and smiled at me. "I am defiantly setting a reminder in my phone. Is six good for you"? Yeah six works. "Great well I better go if there is one thing I have learnt about Jordan in the past 72 hours, it's that he Is impatient as hell, so he's likely to come in here any second. I nodded, alright well I guess we will just talk Friday? "No absolutely not I will text you later silly and we will talk tomorrow On the phone okay, I love you got to go". Alright bye I love... The screen cut out and Ali was now signed off just as I was about to say it back. I closed the lap top and placed in the floor, grabbing the nearest book and distracting myself with it until Paige got back.

When she did, I basically started venting to her about the hole thing. So Ali has a new friend and he.. He's like super attractive. Paige laugh, "Em you are gay, how do you even know that"? Paige I may be gay, but even I am not blind when someone looks that good boy or girl. Anyway we arranged to Skype this afternoon and we did, but he was their at her house, I didn't even know she had a new friend. "Did she tell you he was joining"? No but she said she had forgot about our Skype session. I don't no I guess I just felt really awkward, and jealous through the hole thing. "Em I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, I mean I'm not exactly Ali's biggest fan, but she wouldn't do something like that if that's what your thinking". I know, and I keep telling myself that but you... You should have seen them he was all over her. "Well if you really feel like that, you guys should talk about it". I sighed contemplating Paige's suggestion. I don't know... What if she gets mad? What if she just tells me I'm being ridicules. "Hey if I remember correctly there has been numerous times she was jealous of me and you, and we were never even a thing. you have the right to question it Em. She might even have a perfectly good explanation for it too. It can't hurt to ask". Yeah I guess your right, I'll just ask her Friday. "Why wait till then"? Because we rescheduled our Skype and I'd at lest like to see her face when I mention it. "Good point then you will know for sure". I smiled as the two of us got ready for bed. Hey Paige... Thanks for you know listening to me I don't exactly have anyone to talk to about things like this. "It's fine Em really, we are friends right? that's what friends do. right we are friend. "you would do the same for me". I would night Paige, "Goodnight Em try to get some rest okay? don't stress out that pretty little head to much"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I'm with you **

**November **

**New chapter is up, sorry if it's a bit short, I will make up for it in the next one. Hope you enjoy guys and have a lovely day or night :) xo - steph**

**Emily pov **

Two weeks ago today as organise, Ali and I finally got the chance to Skype properly without any interruptions. I remember bits and peaces of the conversation we had about the Jordan situation and I still can't seem to get it out of my head.

_**(Flash back)**_

_So babe I know I said we could have some fun, but before we do could we maybe talk first? "Of course we can Em, is everything okay"? Yeah, I'm fine...well actually maybe not, I just ever since our last Skype session I can't seem to stop thinking about something. "About what"? Jordan... "Jordan? What's ... What's wrong with Jordan"? I don't know you tell me. "Babe I'm not following"? I rolled my eyes at the fact she has not even noticed that he's into her. Err he's into you okay, and I dunno you and him just seemed really close, a little to close, and I don't no I guess I'm just jealous, there I said it. I blushed hiding my face in a pillow. "Em babe your not serious? there is know way Jordan's into me". Are you sure about that? He was practically all over you, he knows how to make you laugh, called you babe, and he even knows that you always pout to get your way. unless he's gay or a creepy stalker I'd say he's into you. "Emily Catherine Fields, I love you and only you okay, trust me he's not, and yes Jordan is gay". I smiled feeling myself relax. "Well he's actually bi like me I guess, but he just got out of a relationship with a guy who he is still pining over so trust me there is nothing to be jealous of. If anyone should be jealous it should be him, because if for some crazy reason he does like me, and thinks he stands a chance he's wrong, I for one am 100% taken and 100% head over heals in love with the most amazing girl in the world whom I intend on keeping as mine". But... "Hey no buts, I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I should have noticed the real reason you were not acting yourself". It's fine... "No It's not, I'm a pretty shitty girlfriend for doing that, i... I will talk to him okay I will tell him to back off". You are not a shitty girlfriend Ali you know I think your prefect, I guess I just got worked up over nothing, You don't have to say anything I'm just glad you don't feel the same way. "Em are you kidding? my thoughts are consumed of you twenty four seven not Jordan, especially since we skyped on Wednesday and I got a view of what could have happened. I don't suppose you can just do what you were going to do Wednesday"? I smirked at the tone of my girls voice and the fact that she was already bitting her lip in anticipation. Hmm I think that maybe that could be arranged, but only if you join me, your not the only one who would like to see some clothes removed. I need to see you._

_**(End of flash back) **_

It's been two weeks since then and Ali and I have barley talked. I mean yeah we text every day the usually hey hru? I love you and goodnights but I can tell that it's different, I can tell something's wrong and I really wish it wasn't. I've been back in the pool training as hard as I can for 3 days now and the next meet is tomorrow, at first the coaches were not going to let me compete, but with a little help from Paige I convinced them that being out of the pool for so long has killed me enough let alone missing a race as well. Paige has actually managed to make the relay team this time round and I'm proud of her. She's been working extra hard and it's paying off. Ashleigh, Morgans crush will be joining her along side Tilly and Lauren. I sent Ali a letter last week, mention the dates for my meet but when she text that she wouldn't be able to come I was bummed. My mum also informed me that this meet she would have to give a miss and in some ways I am okay with that because I'm not a part of the anchoring team, but in others I was still kind of hoping for a personal Emily cheer squad, so Heading to practice I plugged in my headphone trying desperately to think about anything but that.

**Ali's pov**

_(Dear diary,_

_It's 4 weeks since I've seen Emily, and two weeks since our Skype session were she consulted me about her feelings. To say I was surprised would be the lest, I mean we all know I'm usually the one who's the overly protection insane jealous girlfriend, considering things with Paige but I was defiantly not expecting it ro come from her. In away it made me feel special, for a moment it felt nice to know that Emily didn't like knowing that someone else could possibly be into me, that she wanted to be able stand up for herself but mostly it just made me feel bad, bad that I didn't realise myself how obvious Jordan was being, and mad that I acted as though his feeling could have been not one sided. Have I talked to Jordan you may Ask? yes and he did In fact mention he may have had some what feelings for me when we first met, but when he found out I was with Em he new that we could never stand a chance. His happy with our friendship becoming strictly brother and sister, and he also said he's sorry if he made Em mad. To tell you the truth I'm glad she brought it up, I know she said she believes me, especially after what we did after our discussion, but for some reason I'm getting this vibe that things are not okay. That we are in some kind of fight, I can tell She's drifting, were drifting it's like she's shutting me out and reducing her texting as if she's scared to annoying me or I have something better to do. I don't want things to feel this way any longer then They have so that is why I am now planing another surprise trip. I am going to visit Stanford for a week around her birthday, in hope of fixing things for good. This is something she clearly will not believe until we are face to face and if that is something I have to do to get her back to normally then I am more than happy to do so.)_

**Emily's pov**

Today is Saturday the day of our second meet, and the girls and I are getting ready together in the locker room. Pulling on my tracksuit I lined up as the team marched out into the pool area and the crowed cheered. The backstroke heat went first, followed by the butterfly and breaststroke, leaving my heat which is freestyle to last. Stepping up onto the platform I was surprisingly not nervous, I guess because I wasn't expecting to win, heck I new I would be lucky to even come third. So when I did manage to come second, I smiled up at Morgan who offered me her hand and pulled me Into a hug. With my hand injury and a total of three training sessions in the pool, I'm convinced that today's heat was just luck. The relay was the last part of today's swimming event and Morgan, Sydney and I sat with the rest of the team cheering them on like crazy. when we won, and Paige was the first to be pulled out of the water the hole team screamed, jumping up and down to celebrate.

It felt so good knowing that the team had won again, and as If today couldn't have gone any better, I then saw a man in uniform walking towards me. As soon as I was sure about who it was, I ran the extra distance between us ignoring all the pool signs as he enveloped me in his arms. My dad was actually here, he was at Stanford for the first time and had watch the whole meet. Dad omg how are you here? Who told you. "Your mar, she felt bad that she was going to miss it so I asked my boss if I could get some time off, you were great Emmy really". I felt myself smiling like an idiot, I introduced my dad to both Morgan, and Lauren but when I suggested we grab a bite to eat he had to decline. "Emily I can't Stay I'm sorry, but I'm getting deployed out to Spain in 4 hours I have to get going". My face fell, but... You... You just got here. "I know Emmy, But it's the best I could do okay you be good yeah". I nodded as a tear rolled down the left side of my check, my dad pulled me into his chest kissing my forehead just like he did when I was little, and I gave him the tightest hug I could manage not caring who saw. When he pulled away he picked up his carry on luggage he had brought with him, and waved as he waited for a taxi outside. Turning around I was met by Paige who instantly hugged me reassuring me that he would be okay. After seeing my dad again, I wasn't keen on going out with the team to celebrate but Paige managed to convince me other wise. We head back to our dorm to get ready, and I checked my phone for the first time noticing three unread messages.

**11:17 Ali: good luck with your meet today Em hope all goes well xo Ali**

**1:42 mum: just spoke to your father honey he said you did great! We'll done, I hope you enjoyed your surprise, I'm sorry his visit was so short.**

**3:06 Ali: Hey Em your probably busy but I never heard back from you, guess it went okay today? Will talk tomorrow -Ali**

**I opened the second message from Ali and sighed. She's acting as if I'm the one who's to busy for her yet this morning she never called, she's meant to be my good luck charm and she said she would call but she never did. Knowing I wouldn't be able to relax and celebrate without replying I sent a text back.**

**Em: Hey the meet went well, I came second and the team won. My dad even showed up out of the blue to see it, going out to celebrate with the team so will talk whenever xo**

**Ail: okay, I'm glad Your dad got to see you have Fun tonight xo**

**Em: I will :)**

**I felt bad that I was cutting our conversation short so I sent her another one**

**Em: I love you!**

**Ali: I love you too Em xo**

When Paige and I finally arrived back from the celebrations with the girls, it was some time In the morning, she was drunk but thankfully I had stopped a lot sooner then she did. I even had to help put her to bed. Not bothering to undress her, I simple pulled back the cover and tucked her in placing some water next to the bed. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed so I presumed she was out to it, however when I hit the light and hoped into bed she started talking. "Em the party tomorrow night... you go, I...Sydney can't I don't want to go bye self". Her words were slurring and I tried to understand what she meant.

What party Paige? "A college one... some guys on this floor invited me plus 1 your coming k"? I laughed unsure if I should. Paige I don't really think... "Please you owe me". Okay fine I'm in, "Good thanks for putting me to bed", your welcome now go to sleep okay, I'm sure your head will be pounding in a few hours. I laughed but when there was no reply I figured she was out to it and this time for good, so I too rolled over closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 done**

**New chapter is up guys if you could please leave a review and tell me what you think that would be great, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that I did it okay. Have a lovely day or night guys xo- steph**

**December**

**Emily's pov**

Paige you ready to go? "Just a sec Em". Today is Friday December 2nd and as promised I am getting ready to head out to a college party with Paige. To be honest when she first asked me I was a little surprised, I figured that maybe she wouldn't remember asking, that maybe I would get out of it however it turns out that she did. This was going to be one of the first parties I have attended this year, and to say the lest I am extremely Nervous. I prefer to stay away from social events like this especially with out someone like Ali by my side, but knowing that Paige had looked after me when I hurt my wrist I new I owed her one, so throwing on a red dress and some black heals, I stood waiting outside our dorm room for Paige. I had to admit when she stepped out in some tight black leather shorts, and converses with a white shirt I thought she looked good. It wasn't often that Paige got dressed up, and seeing her with her hair out made her look different, a good different.

The party started at 8, and two hours into it the both of us had consumed a few drinks. I wasn't planing on drinking but when she suggested that we just take a cab, I figured letting loss for the night couldn't hurt. Things with Ali haven't exactly been the best so I am hoping to get my mind off of things. The place we entered was crowded with lots of un familiar faces, and the smell of Alcohol was strong. The music was blasting, and the Dj was set up over in the left corner. "Em I love this song come dance", Paige dragged me by the hand and the two of us danced together having fun. At about 11 we joined in a game off pool, followed by never have I ever. When Paige began doing body shots off of some guy, I new she had probably had way to much to drink, and given it was nearing 1am, I called a cab thankful that I wasn't as drunk, and dragged her away from the guys who clearly thought that she was interested. She had her right arm around my neck and my left arm was around her back supporting her waist when I did. At first she didn't want to leave, but after a little convincing the two of us stumbled our way outside.

"Em you look hot in red" Paige mumbled and I felt myself blush, "maybe don't tell Ali I said that" she slurred as I opened the taxi door and she followed me in. As soon as we were settled Paige rested her head on my shoulder and even though it was only a five minute drive, she feel asleep. When we made it to our room, her eyes were rolling and I struggled to unlock the door, as she hugged me. I laughed before laying her down on her bed like last week, except this time I two didn't bother to change, Instead I kicked off my heals a went to sleep.

**Ali's pov**

I haven't spoken two Emily in two days! Two days, can u believe that, That's a total of 48 hours yet I'm sitting in the the car driving to Stanford as I speak. I keep telling myself this is a good idea, that I need to fix things, we need to fix things and the only way to do that is in person, yet I can't help but think just maybe she's actually enjoying her time away from me. This whole thing with Jordan has been blow out of proportion, and I can't wait to put it behind us and have my girl back. The last we spoke she said she was going to some college party Friday night, so being considerate I was planing to arrive at 11.

**Emily's pov**

On Saturday morning I woke up to the sun shining through the window of our dorm room. Reaching for the covers I pulled them over my head allowing my eyes to adjust to no light first, before pulling them back again off my face. My eyes squinted and my hands instantly went to my head, as I looked over at Paige who was out to it flat on her stomach with her hair in a total mess, figuring she would be like that for at lest another hour I rolled over and checked my phone. With no new messages from Ali I sighed, realising that the longer we don't talk the worse it was going to get. Locking my phone I sat up grabbing a towel, some clean clothes and my key, deciding that the best thing to do was to head down stairs for a shower, and grab some much needed breakfast on my way back for me and Paige. When I returned she was still asleep, so I placed the egg and bacon roll next to her bed, and sat down at my desk. I figured maybe writing a letter to Ali would be better, except as I picked up the pencil I wasn't sure what to say. The more I thought about her the more frustrated I began to get, frustrated that we are both as stubborn as each other, and frustrated that my jealousy seems to have created a un wanted tension between us. All I know is that I'm still crazy in love with her, and I really wish that whatever this is would just sort it's self out. I must have been so in thought that I didn't realise I was crying until a few tears hit the paper. It was as though my body had a mind of it's own, because as soon as I started I couldn't stop. I thought I was being some what quiet, but obviously not because Paige woke up and noticed. She immediately asked what's wrong, but I couldn't stop to tell her why I was crying, one because I was a complete mess, and two because I wasn't completely sure myself so instead she sat up, tried her best to ignore the pounding headache i was sure she had, and made her way over to the desk. I could tell she was still some what drunk, by the way she walked and as she managed to bend down and crouch on her knees, Paige tucked a loss strand of hair behind my ear. "Emily talk to me, what's got you so up set"?

I took in a deep breath and dried my eyes with the back of my hand. It's Ali, I don't know, I just... we are kind of in the middle of a fight, and were not talking, at lest I think were in a fight. Remember the guy I got jealous of that she met at u-pen? "Yeah", well I told her and she... She said she's sorry, that there is nothing to worry about and she would talk to him. I believe her I do, I just ever since then she's been distant, she's not even mentioned it since, am I supposed to just guess that she talked to him?. "I... I don't know Em". I'm... I'm so confused, I can't keep wondering every day if were okay or not. I just... I want to see her. "I'm sorry you feel that way, I'm sure you guys will be okay, your a great girl Emily, and if Alison is starting to forget that then you deserve someone one who's better". Paige pulled me into a standing position, and enveloped me in a hug which was exactly what I needed. When she pulled away she only distanced herself enough so that she could see my face. "I believe I owe you a thanks", I shook my head for what? "For taking care of me two weekends in a row". Oh that... It was nothing. "Em that was not nothing, considering I don't remember much after playing never have I ever, I'm glad that you got me back in one peace. Now please no more crying okay? or I'm going to have to tickle you.

I nodded but as I did two more tears fell and Paige laughed, when she began walking towards me I ran the short distance to my bed however there was no point as she just joined me and began to tickle. The tickling continued for at lest two minutes until it was impossible for me to lay still, and the only tears that were falling were those from laughter. When she finally stopped, I realised where she was sitting and the next 10-20 seconds happened without me having any control. Paige was straddling my lap, and had pined my hands above my head, so when her pink lips connected to mine my eyes closed out of habit. I froze at the shock of what was happening, but when I felt how soft and unsure she was, I kissed her back, before snapping out of it, and moving my hands so that I could shove her away. Paige what the hell?, I... I'm with Ali. "I know and... I'm sorry I just I couldn't help it... It didn't sound like you were with Ali a few minutes ago". When I felt as thought Paige was leaning closer to kiss me again, I blocked it sitting up and causing her to fall off the bed. When I did sit up my eyes began to scan the room unable to look at her, and as they did they fell upon the one person I was not expecting, the one person that I hoped more then ever did not just see what happen, but when I made eye contact with the beautiful sea of blue eyes I was so familiar with, they were brimming with unshed tears and I new she had seen the whole thing. When the familiar blonde began walking into the room, I thought she was about to scream at me, yet she walked straight up to Paige and slapped her. Alison didn't even bother to look at me, it was as if I wasn't there, and instead she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

**Ali's pov**

Pulling up at Stanford I was extremely nervous, more so then the last time I was here, and I retrieved my bag before heading inside. Heading up two her room I fiddled with my pocket, looking for my key unsure if she was even going to be home. When I arrived at the door, I crossed my fingers hoping that she would want to see me, however as I placed my bag down on the ground I could hear to people laughing, and the sound of Emily begging tickled. I pressed my ear closer to the door, as the sound continued I new that it had to of been Paige who was doing it. I unlocked the door when the sound had stopped, not wanting to scar them, and remained quiet, as still as possible. However know one could ever have prepared me for what I was about to see. When the door opened, my eyes landed on Paige who was straddling the waist of my girlfriend and leaning into kiss her. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand in shock, and stood there unable to remove my eyes. when Emily's eyes closed, I could have walked right over there and torn them apart, but a part of me want to see what would happen, would she stop it?. The next 10 seconds was the most uncomfortable 10 seconds of my life, I watched as that bitch kissed my girl, and when Em kissed back I wanted to scream. Eventually Emily came to her seances shoving Paige away, and muttering something along the line of being with me, and a slight part of me was glad she said that, but I was to consumed with anger to really care about it. When Paige claimed that 10 minutes ago it didn't seem as though Emily and I were together, my stomach twisted at thoughts of what could have happen, did Emily cheat on me? When the bitch attempted to kiss her again, I was more then glad Emily didn't allow it as I would not have hesitated to step in myself. I could feel my eyes clouding with tears, and I had to bite the inside of my jaw to hold them in. As much as I wanted to run before she saw me, my feet were glued, and it wasn't until our eyes met that I felt my heart break. I managed a few small steps forward toward where Paige had landed, and when my hand collided with Paige's face I thought a part of me would feel better but it didn't. Unable to force myself to look at Emily, the only thing I could think of was to run, and that's exactly what I did. I grabbed my bag and ran back out into the hallway not caring in the slightest that people could see me, the tears began falling silently down my checks and when I heard footsteps close behind me I new she had followed. "ALI WAIT!, Ali please...just stop! I could tell without even turning around that she was crying too. When I reached the car I had no choice but to stop, And slamed my hands against it in frustration. As I leaned against It to catch my breath, she spoke again, "Ali, just please... Please just let me explain", And it was then that I snapped.

EXPLAIN WHAT EMILY? You want to explain fine! WHY? WHY HER? Of all people, did you pick her because you new it would hurt more? "Alison...I it was... It wasn't my fault okay, she's drunk.. I didn't". I cut her off, you didn't what Emily, I saw the whole thing I saw you kiss her back, I'm pretty sure it takes two to tango Emily. "Ali... I didn't mean to okay it just happen... I swear I... she came on to me". Emily's voice was shaking and she was using a tone of voice I had never heard before. "Ali... Please you have to believe me, I... I stopped her, I told her I'm with you". None of that even matters right now Emily, you kissed her, and you didn't even know I was there. Tell me this, would you have told me? Would you have been honest? or would you have pretended that it didn't happen? I told you from the moment I met her she was into you, and you didn't believe me. "Alison I... I don't know okay". You don't know, see that was the answer I was afraid of. "Alison I had no idea you were even coming I..." What does that even matter? you wanna know why I'm here?, I'm here because my girlfriend and I haven't spoken in over 48 hours, I didn't tell you because I wanted to fix whatever was wrong between us and celebrate your birthday, but you can forget it because any chance of that happening was just destroyed... I can't ... I can't even look at you right now. Both Emily and I was crying freely now. "Alison I'm not the only person to blame here, this whole months been crazy, It all started because of you and Jordan, i feel like he's the only person who matter to you anymore". Emily don't be ridicules, I told you that wasn't true. "yeah well I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe you when your not here". For a moment I almost forgot what I had just seen, and a feeling of guilt washed over me at the pain I had caused towards her. However it was short lived as the image of her and Paige reappeared, and I shut my eyes clenching my fists. Yeah well I'd say I'm sorry but honestly after what I just saw I don't care. Were done Emily, you can go be with Paige she obviously make you happy. I opened the drives door and hopped in turning the key. "ALI NO! don't... Please don't go, I'm sorry okay we can fix this" I shook my head. I'm done with you Emily, I'm so done with you.

**Emily's pov**

I stood in the freezing cold, with limited clothing on shaking as my body begins to rack with sobs, I watch helplessly as the love of my life drove away and all I could do was stand there. Moments passed, and I soon realised just how long I'd been standing starring into the distance. I forced myself to turn around, and I saw a swarm of people who had obviously just watched the whole thing. The anger that started to build up inside me, made me begin to walk faster, and when I open our dorm room in frustration, I was surprised to see Paige still in there. "Emily I'm sorry..." Don't! I step closer yelling at Paige. I never want to speak to you again, you hear me? I walked over to my side of the room emptying all of my clothes into my suit case, and I began crying as I collected the three photos of my now ex girlfriend and I, and shoved them into my bag. when my side of the room was completely empty, including everything removed from my desk I turned to face her. I hope your happy, Alison just broke up with me. I threw my key at Paige, before slamming the door a little louder then planed and hopping into the lift. Pressing number three, I closed my eyes as even more tears leaked from the corners. I pressed a faint knock to Lauren's door and when the tinny blonde opened it, her eyes were full of concern. She ignored all my bags and instead dragged me inside and it wasn't until then, when she was holding me that I let go completely, Unable to believe what had just happen. I'm unsure for how long exactly I continued to cry, but at some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Lauren still holding me, except this time Morgan was also present.

"Okay so do you want to tell us what the hell happen Em? why do you have all your stuff". Morgan questioned me and I sighed. Alison and I have had a ruff last month, I got jealous of a new guy mate she has and I told her about it, she said she would take care of it and I don't even know if she did, she's been distant and we hadn't talked in 48 hour. I went to a party with Paige last night, and this morning she was still drunk. I was upset about Ali and she was comforting me, next thing I know we kissed. I kissed her back and I shouldn't have, I... I stopped it, I told her I was with Ali and she didn't even care. she's been into me since we first met, at lest that's what Ali claimed but I chose not to believe it until today. The worse part is Alison saw the whole thing "what she's here"? She was, she came to fix things and was planing on staying for my birthday, But now she's gone, she freaked out we argued and she ended it. I... I've lost her for good... And it's, it's all my fault. It hurts way to much already, and I just want her back. I took all of my things and gave Paige my key, can... Can I move in here please? "Of course you can Em, I'd love a new roomie Lauren piped up and I half smiled as they hugged me. " It will be okay Em you will see, were gonna get your girl back I promise".

**Ali's pov**

Arriving back at home my hands were shaking as I cut off the engine. My eyes were blood shoot from all the tears, and and my chest was tight from the amount of un even breathing. Should I have driven all this way? No, should I have pulled over? yes, but all I could think about right now was that I was home safe. Stepping out of the car, my legs felt like jelly, and my keys rattled in my un steady hand against the door, when I got inside the house was dead silent, spencer was still away and the kitchen was completely bare except for two coffee cups. I dragged my exhausted body inside, my bag trailing behind as I headed towards my room, and when I opened the door with the little amount of strength I had left I came face to face with the million and one picture of me and her. Without thinking I collected them all placing them all in the bottom draw of my desk, and pulled out my diary. Fumbling with the Pages and drying my tears, I sat on my bed and began to write.

_(Dear diary,_

_It hurts,... God It hurts so much more then I ever thought it could, just... just tell me how to make it stop? How do I make the pain go away? They say that the first time someone break your heart it's the worst, and god I hope so because I don't ever want to feel like this again. Why? Why do bad things always happen to me? What did I do that was so wrong in this world to deserve this? Emily, she... She was different... she was the one for me, as cliché as it sounds she was it. She was the best thing in my life, and she cheated on me , some would say a kiss is just a kiss, but it's not, it's not when the person doing it knows exactly how you feel, even if just for a split second you give in, it's still a kiss. The pain in her voice when I left her was evident, the sound of her crying fills my head, but so does the sound of mine, I couldn't look at her so I left, I left her standing there as I repeated the only two words that felt right in that moment. "I'm done, I'm so done with you".) _

**So, i know I know, it sucks that that they broke up but stick with me, I promise that things will get better. For anyone who was wondering I picture Lauren in this story as Bailey Buntain who plays Lauren on faking it. So if you don't know who that is you should look it up, as for any other characters I will leave that for your imagination. I will be sure to update as soon as possible so until then I hope you enjoyed this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 I don't know what I want anymore **

**Hey guys new chapter is up, and thank you to the people who left a review, I'm glad that you liked it. Hope you have a lovely day or night guys and until next time enjoy- xo steph **

**December/January**

**Emily's pov**

My birthday was a week ago today, and to say the lest it sucked. It was probably my worst one yet, I spent 75% of the day in my now new dorm room, and the only thing remotely fun that happen was when Lauren convinced the coach to give her the key to the pool so we could swim at night. I wasn't going to go at first, but when Lauren and Morgan dragged me I gave in and decided to swim. Swimming is my only safe place, it's the only place that I can pretend like the rest of the world doesn't exist, and for 30 minutes I was able to pretend that I didn't ruin things with Alison, that I didn't lose the one person who mattered most to me, But I did and as soon as I got out of the pool I was hit with reality, and reality was if I wanted to get her back, I was going to have to work for it.

**Alison's pov**

**Dear diary,**

**It's December 12th**

**Over 10 call, 26 messages and I've managed to ignore them all. I'm not ready, I'm not ready to talk to her yet, it's too soon. It still hurts, I thought it wouldn't still hurt but it does.**

**Dear diary,**

**It's December 21st **

**Christmas is soon her favourite time of the year, she still call, and texts, god I never new she could be so persistent. Spencer tried talking to me again today but it didn't work, I've closed off, it's like I've created this bubble around myself for protection, know one can get in, not even spence. She's not dumb, I gather as much she knows it has to do with Emily, and maybe one day I'll tell her, but not right now I can't.**

**Emily's pov **

Today is Christmas, and for someone who usually spends 364 days a year looking forward to this day, i couldn't. I had been dreading it all week, and now that it's finally here I just want crawl under my covers until it's over. Lauren left 2 days ago like most people around here. I think she mention something about being with her family, but I'm not really sure. The dorms are practically Empty, and as much as I tried to tell Morgan that I would be fine on my own for the week, she wouldn't listen, which is why today I woke up to the brunette right next to me, she said she was moving in at lest till Lauren was back and her room mate was more then happy about it. When I rolled over I couldn't help but let my mind think about how much I would give to be looking at my favourite blonde fast asleep, but I'm then left with a harsh reminder that the reason I am not is my fault. I have called, and I have sent numerous text, but not once has she replied and each day I'm losing hope, i've started to think that she deserves better someone who isn't me.

When Morgan finally woke up for the day, she headed down stairs to the diner to collect some breakfast, I told her I wasn't hungry, I haven't exactly had an appetite since that day, but she told me that today of all days I will be eating. To tell you the truth I'm pretty lucky to have both Morgan and Lauren at Stanford I mean when I told them what happen they could have easily taken Alison's side but instead they stuck around, the two of them have put up with my crappy mood, sudden mood swings and tiredness, and not once have they told me to get over it. They have held me while I cry, and only ever said encouraging words. When Morgan returned with breakfast she hoped back in bed and we settled in to watch two of my favourite Christmas movies, I feel asleep durning the second one and when I woke up Morgan was up and dressed.

"Okay listen up Emily your getting up and heading down stairs to take a shower, I've picked out someone clothes and when you get back, the two of us are going out". I sat up adjusting the pillows. Morgan I d..."No buts Emily you haven't seen outside in god knows how long, and I know for a fact that you love snow. We are just going for a walk okay, it will do the both of us some good". I rolled my eyes, okay fine I guess I will be back. "Oh you will, and when you are this bed will be made and you are not getting back in it until I say, it's seriously time to start thinking positive".

When I arrived back at my dorm, it was just passed 1 o'clock, I was dressed in my black jeans with a red and green rain dear sweater, and Morgan handed me my winter coat before putting on her gloves. I followed her outside instantly met with a cold breeze, and I pulled my jacket closer towards my body. We walked along the street making small talk about how neither of us had families to go home to, as my mum was going to visit my dad in Texas, and Morgans parents don't give a shit. When we reached a park we sat down on a bench, and I watched as a family began having a snow fight with their kids. You know sometimes I wish I was still a kid. I mumbled my thoughts to Morgan who was obviously shocked that I had started a conversation. "So do I" she agreed, "it was so much easier when you didn't have to worry about anything as a kid". I nodded and as I looked at Morgan properly I new she wanted to ask me something. Hey you can ask me you know, I'm not going to yell at you for prying. Morgan laughed, "I just... I guess I just wanted to know if you had heard anything from her yet, I just I hate seeing you like this Em". I nodded with a half smile. "No I haven't, I've called, I've text but nothing, you know I never thought I'd say this but maybe I should just give up. "What! Are you kidding me?! Emily Fields I haven't known you that long, but I do know that when something gets hard your not a quieter, you need to fight for this girl, she is your soul mate anyone can see that, there has to be another way you can prove how sorry you are". Really? Because she made it pretty clear she doesn't want to be with me when she left, and I'm pretty sure by ignoring me that's sending another message. "I know it seems that way, but maybe she just wants you to fight for her, prove to her that what she's probably feeling is wrong, that your not who she thinks you are". My eyebrows raised as I listen to Morgans words. Maybe... Maybe your right, but I don't know how to fix it. " how about you Start by writing a letter"

**Alison's pov**

**Dear diary **

**It's December 30th and it's my birthday soon, Christmas sucked as much as I tried not to, I couldn't help but think about her and what she would be doing, I spent the day acting as if there was nothing wrong, and I joined spencer and her parents for lunch as my mother was working and Jason was away. I have started talking to spencer more now, but she knows that what happen with Emily is off topic. I keep trying to move on, to ignore what happen, but how can I do that when I'm still in love with her, even after what she's done?**

When I think back to how good New Year's Eve was last year I just want cry, I don't wanna celebrate my birthday with out her, yet at the same time I just want to be left along. Spencer told me that Toby would be staying tomorrow night and I told her that they could go out but she wasn't having it, so when New Years finally Arrived, I sat awkwardly on the single sofa couch pretending to watch TV. As the time grew closer to midnight, my interest in staying awake was quickly decreasing so I Announced that I was going to bed, however spencer didn't allow that. "Ali come on there's 10 minutes, at lest see it through". I don't know what or why, but all of a sudden I snapped. why spencer why should I? I'm pretty sure 2015 is going to suck, judging on the end of 2014 I'd say I'm doomed. Nothing good ever last In my life spencer I don't see why my lucks about to change. "Ali, hey calmed down", spencer don't tell me to calm down okay, I'm sick of staying calm, of feeling alone, I'm sick of hiding how I feel pretending that I'm ok. As tears began to fall down my face Toby excused himself leaving me and spencer to talk. Spencer reached for my hand and dragged me towards the couch opening up her arms as a sign that we could cuddle, and I curled up in her arms and cried. "Ali I know you think it's non of my business, and that talking about it won't help but you need to tell me what happen with Emily". She... She cheated on me spence I sobbed into her neck as her grip tightened on me. "She what"? You heard me, she cheated on me and despite that I still love her. It hurts spence... It hurts so much and I just want it to stop. "Who did she"... I cut her off, Paige god I hope I left a black eye when I hit her, I swear I don't know what you event saw in that bitch. "Ali are you sure that"... Spencer I'm positive, I saw the whole thing Paige kissed her and she kissed back. "So they just kissed? I thought you meant they sleep together". Spencer what difference does that make? they still did it knowing exactly how I feel, that bitch took an opportunity to kiss her and Emily kissed her back. she didn't stop it till it was to late, I mean yeah not all this is Emily's fault but it still happen. "Alison I'm sure Emily didn't mean it".

Spencer my girlfriend cheated on me and your taking her side? I began raising my voice. "Ali I'm not I'm just saying if I know Emily at all, she would never do that to you, I'm sure it was out of her control when she did". I rolled my eyes maybe it was maybe it wasn't, it happened and I just exploded. I ended things with her afraid of getting anymore hurt then I already was. She keeps calling and texting me but I'm not ready spence you have to understand that. Spencer nodded, "I do Ali, but you have to have faith okay, Emily will fight for your forgiveness I guarantee it". I know spencer she already is, and every time she does it's getting harder to stay away. "Then don't, just hear her out". I can't, "Yes you can, it's like they say baby steps, if you really still love her then a part of you still has hope, and that's a god thing. I nodded as my head found a spot in her lap and my eyes closed, listening to the sound of the count down on TV.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 instead of wishing me a happy new year, I felt spencer kiss the top of my forehead. "Everything will be okay Ali you will see". Spencer lifted her legs and replaced them with a pillow, and the sound of the TV stopped. Unable to move as my body was physically exhausted I felt a blanket being placed on top of me. With one final kiss to my forehead, she whispered "your not alone Ali, I'm right here happy birthday".

On Wednesday two days after my birthday, there was a letter at the door and by now, i new it was from Emily, picking it up I walked inside locking my bedroom door and placing my coffee on my desk, before sitting on my bed. Maybe I should open it? I delete the texts from her before reading them and any voice mails are ignored. maybe a letter won't be that bad? Unfolding the letter my hands began to shake as I Realised the length of it.

_(Dear Alison,_

_I don't even know what to say, nothing I say to you will ever be enough to explain how sorry I am for what happen, I... I've called and texted you multiple times, and I don't know if you have noticed but I can be very persistent, maybe you've read them, maybe you haven't but since your doing a very good job at ignore me, I figured I'd try writing you a letter. If I could go back and change what happen that day I would, god I would do anything for that to never have happen. I would be lying if I said I had a reason for why I kissed her back, because I don't, I don't know why I did what I did, but I need you to believe me when I say that it meant absolutely nothing, just like when it happen during spin the bottle over a year ago. Alison you are the only person who has ever meant anything more to me then just a friend, and you know that! You mean more to me then anyone ever could and without you it's not the same. I hope you know deep down that I would never cheat on you, I could never cheat on you and if I had even just a little more control over that kiss maybe it never would have happen. I think about you everyday do you know that? How can I not, I think about us, and I'd give anything to be able to call you mine again. Christmas sucked and it sucked because I wasn't able to share it with you. I know that it was your birthday a few days ago and I want you to know that I left you a voice message, if you haven't listen to it I think you should, it would mean a lot to me if you did. I'm sorry Alison and if you let me, I would really like to make it up to you, and prove to you that I am sorry. you should know that when you left me that day, I moved out. I gave Paige my key, and I told her that I never wanted to speak to her again. I'm staying with Lauren, at lest for now and I hope that maybe you will consider writing back to me. If you need time I will respect that, but I need to know that there's still hope, that what happen between us can be fixed, because imagining my life without you in it is impossible, trust me I've tried. Please tell me that what we had is worth a second change? - xo Emily) _

My hands shook the whole time I read her letter, which was slightly crinkled and covered in tear stains which I guess were a mix of hers and mine. Pulling out my phone I decided to dial my voice messages.

You have 13 unheard voice messages.

Message received December 6 at 3:06pm Alison I... I'm sorry please forgive me. Message deleted.

Messages received December 8th at 7:07 am Ali Please... Please just answer me. Message deleted.

Message received December 10th at 1:52pm I need you, please tell me you still feel the same. Message deleted.

Message received December 12th at 11:04pm I can't sleep Ali... I need to hear your voice I'm sorry. Message deleted.

Message received December 14th at 5:17pm I don't know why I thought you would answer this time, please just call me. Message deleted.

Message received December 16th at 9:24pm I'm not giving up Alison I hope you know that. Message deleted.

Message received December 18th at 9:15am please don't shut me out forever I'm sorry. Message deleted.

Message received December 20th at 10:33am without you I am a mess please Ali just listen. Message deleted.

Message received December 22nd at 6:15pm you know your doing a very good job at ignoring me, please Ali I just want to talk. message deleted.

Message received December 24th at 11:59 pm I'm sorry okay, a thousand times I'm sorry, merry Christmas Ali. Message deleted.

Message received January 1st at 9:02am happy birthday Ali, I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear from me right now but I hope that at lest for today you can just forget about me, and enjoy it. I'm sorry, I hope you know that by now, I love you Alison despite what you think I always will, and maybe one day you will forgive me and realise that even if just a fraction you still love me too. Message deleted.

Message received January 2nd at 11:14am I posted a letter to you today, I hope you take the time to read it. Message deleted

Message received January 3rd at 5:05pm I know what your thinking, three messages in three days, i just wanted to tell you that a package is due to arrive this week, it's your birthday present I ordered it before things end, and you can do what you want with it I won't be offended, just know that I love you. End of messages, you have no new messages.

As I sat in silence taking in all the messages I began to realise that maybe, just maybe we could fix this. Hearing Emily say the three words that I still felt towards her made me some how believe that what she was say was finally true. She is sorry, and she deserves to know that I believe her, so I decided to send her a message.

**Ali: I believe you, I think your worth a second chance.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 college spring break**

**February**

**New chapter is up, hope you enjoy. Side note I can't believe how sad this weeks pll was, I cried when Ali cried and can't wait for next week! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in a review if you have time, and I will be sure to update again soon.**

**Emily's pov,**

I remember the day Alison finally text me, it wasn't much but it was enough to make my heart jump.

"I believe you Emily, your worth a second change". I couldn't believe what I had read and honestly all I did was start pacing the room, until Morgan eventually sat me down and took my phone. She was just as excited as I was that Ali had text me, the problem was I didn't know what to say back because I didn't want to scare her away.

Em- Thank you! Did you get my letter?

Ali- Yes:)

All though her answer was short, I was to happy about the fact that she was talking to me to even care. Three weeks have gone by since and our texts have slowly started to become longer

Em- Hope you have a good day:)

Ali- You two em

Ali- I have work maybe we can text later?

Em- Of course:)

Em- How was work?

Ali- Good how is studying going?

Em-Okay

Em- When do you finish college?

Ali- Feb 10 you?

Em- Feb 12:)

And now that today is February 12th, I woke up this morning to a text from Ali

Ali- I miss you...

Those were the three words I had been dying to text to her, but also hear and I didn't hesitate to text her back

Em- I miss you too!

I then suddenly came up with the perfect idea, college was finishing and I was about to have 4 weeks off for spring break. I began frantically packing my bags before class so they were ready, ignore the funny looks I received from Lauren and despite that I wouldn't be able to leave until 6, I planed to drive all the way to filly tonight. The weather conditions were not the best it was raining, and freezing and I was sure at any moment it could start snowing, but I kept focused hoping that she would be happy to see me. When I pulled up outside Ali's I felt my hands that were buried in my pocket start to become hot and sticky . When the still prefect blonde open the door I braced myself for what she was going to say.

"E...Emily? What... What are you doing here? Did you... Did you drive all this way from Stanford? It late" I nodded forgetting how to use my voice for a sec. Please don't be mad okay I just... I just wanted to see you, I couldn't wait any long I hope that's okay. Ali half smiled but that was enough to make me relax. "It's fine I... I'm Just surprised that's all, it's freezing out here come in, I suppose you want to talk"? Ali headed inside and I followed as she made her way to the couch and I found myself sitting at the other end of it. The silents was killing me and I thanked god when Ali spoke. "So... What gave you the crazy Idea to drive at this time of night"? I hesitated but decided to tell her the truth. You, when you text me this morning I was so relieved that I wasn't the only one who was missing you, I'm sorry Alison. Alison moved closer placing her right hand on my knee, "I know you are Em, and I told you I believe you". I know, I just do you really think I can fix this? Alison nodded, "I think WE can try, like I Said Em I've missed you, I wanna take things slow I don't want to jump back into how it was just yet though is that ok"? It's fine, I'm just glad your even talking to me. I'm actually going to be staying with my mum in Rosewood for the spring break, we can take it as slow as you want. Ali nodded, "well it's late, you can stay here if you want? maybe head to Rosewood in the morning, you shouldn't drive in this weather". I nodded smiling at the fact that she still cares.

Okay thanks, I will just crash on they couch. "Emily you... You don't have to do that", Ali fidgeted with her hands but I shook my head, actually i think I do, you said you wanted to take it slow right? Ali nodded. The couch will be fine, I gently began removing my shoes as Ali returned with a pillow and blanket. "I'm glad your here Em" I smiled, me too Ali thank you for believing me. As Ali switched off the lights, I watched as she headed to her room leaving the door open before rolling onto my back. Things were fare from great but all I new was that it had to be a good thing that she didn't tell me to go away when I turned up at her door. The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee, when I open my eyes I noticed a cup on the table with a note.

Ali- Didn't want to wake you, but I had to go to work. When you leave please lock up with your key, text me when your in rosewood.

I was slight bummed that I didn't get to see her but was grateful that she had made me coffee, I sat up and in record time I had finished drinking it before heading to the bathroom to change my clothes, and wash my face. when I was done, I rinsed my cup placing it in the sink before collecting my bag and locking up. I text my mum that I was on my way, and when I arrived in rosewood I text Ali.

Em- Thanks for the coffee just arrived in rosewood enjoy work

Ali- No problem sorry I left before you were up

Today is Monday and it feels great to be home, being back in my old room reminds me so much of high school and I was looking forward to spending a few weeks back in my home town. My mother and I decided to head to the brew for some lunch, and when we were there my old boss even offered me my job back, at lest for when I have college time off which was great. It was nice to be able to spend some time with my mum again, she knows that Alison and I are on a break, at lest for now that's what I hope it is, and she's been really good about it. I thought she would want to know all the details of why, what happen, who ended it how long are we on a break for, but really all she's done is asked me if I'm okay. When we left the brew I received a copy of my work roster for the month, and then my mother and I headed our separate ways. She said she had a few Erin's to run before dinner and I decided that I would go for a run. Returning home I changed into appropriated clothes before heading over to the local park and beginning my all to familiar track. when I was done, I headed home for a shower before finally being about to relax. It felt weird being able to change into whatever clothes I wanted, and not having to put on my swim suit, and when I turned on the TV down stairs settled into the couch, waiting for my mum to get back my phone rang. When I opened it Lauren's name appeared on the screen.

**Lauren what up girl how's my favourite brunette?**

**Em- hey I'm good L how are you?**

**Lauren- I am great, it's so good to be off campus for a while although I will say I miss you.**

**Em- I miss you to shorty, are you and Morgan still going to visit?**

**Lauren- of course Em is week three okay? Now tell me how the hell did it go with your girl are you back together yet?**

**Em- week 3 is good:) and ah yeah about that it..it went good I guess, I mean she didn't slam the door in my face so thats a good thing.**

**Lauren- cut the crap are you together or not?**

**Em- I... I don't know what we are ok she wants to take it slow, doesn't want to jump back into things like before. So that's what we are doing.**

**Lauren- are you okay with that?**

**Em- yes... I mean I have to be, if i had it my way we would be together already but at this stage I'm taking what I can get, I'm just going to have to work my magic**

**Lauren - dam straight you are fields that magic better work Fast, I hope things a fixed by the time I visit**

**Emily- I hope so too, look I gotta go my mum just got home I'll text you later yeah?**

**Lauren - alright girl text me later love ya bye**

**Em- I love you to L bye**

When the phone call ended my mother looked at me funny and I read her mind. relax, she's just my room mate from college no biggie, my mum nodded as I stood up and the two of us prepared dinner. On Tuesday Ali text me bright and early, and I was surprised that it was her who initiated the first plans.

Ali- Hey Em would you want do brunch today? I have no plans

I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought that she must have been thinking about me and wanted to see me again so soon.

Em- Hey, I'd like that is 11 okay?

Ali- 11 is fine how about the grill? Spencer's heading to her parents so she can drop me off.

Em- Sound great see you then

When 11 o'clock came around I was a little nervous. I saw Ali waiting outside the grill, and we shared a hug, although it felt long over due, it also felt slightly awkward. The two of us found a table and made light conversation steering away from anything related to that day, and it was actually kind of nice to just hang out. The two of Us ordered our food, and ate in relative silence until Ali started talking again.

"So what are your plans for spring break Em"? Well I haven't really made any, I figured I'd just take each day as it come. The brew offered me some work while I'm here, which will keep me busy and Lauren and morgan are planing on staying a few day in a couple of weeks, they keep begging me to show them my home town. How about you? Have you made plans with Lexie? Ali shook her head. "No she's actually headed home herself, she will not be back till the last week, Rita's offered me a few extra shifts here and there, and spence has agreed to go visit Georgia with me for a few days we just need to decide when". Sounds fun, Ali smiled as she took the last sip of her coffee, leaving some foam on her lips. I almost went to get it off myself but remembered last minute that I probably shouldn't, so instead I handed her my napkin and she seemed to get the message, blushing slightly as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth.

Hey Ali I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I actually have my first shift back at the brew that starts soon, I had fun though thanks... Thanks for inviting me. "Your welcome Em I guess I'll see you later"? Yeah sounds like a plan. The two of us exited the grill and I waved as she hoped into Spencer's car who was waiting for her. Getting my girl back was going to take longer then what I was hopping for but I was happy that we were in progress. On Tuesday I worked day shift, and afterwords my mother and I went out for diner, I didn't hear from Ali but not wanting to pressure her I decided not to send her a message. On Thursday my day was pretty un eventful, I went for a morning run before heading to the local rosewood swim centre to get in some laps. Despite that it was spring break I still enjoyed being in the pool and It helped clear my mind. At around lunch I thought about sending her a message but I still couldn't shake the feeling of seeming clingy. When Friday morning came, and I still hadn't heard anything I decided to take matters into my own hands. Instead of sending her a message I decided to call.

**Ali- Hey Em long time no see**

**I felt myself smiling at the sound of her voice and was glad that she seemed happy to hear from me.**

**Em- hey Ali I know it's late notice but I was wondering if you were free tonight?**

**Ali- I am**

**Em- good, I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go on a date with me?**

**I instantly cursed myself for using that word, and when I heard no reply I began to panic.**

**Em- I mean not a date... Like... We'll it doesn't have to be... I... It... It Can be just two friends hanging out, you know not a d...**

**Ali cut me off**

**Ali- I almost forgot how cute you are when your nervous Em. relax it's a... it's a date pick me up at 7?**

**I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding**

**Em- great I'll see you then.**

Hanging up the phone I lay back on my bed, Trying to think of somewhere special. Heading down stairs I passed my mum in the hallway. Hey mum I have a date with Ali tonight is it okay if she stays? "Sure honey are you two back together"? I shook my head not yet, but I'm working on it. I kissed my mother on the check and she smiled. I have work I'll see you later. "Okay by honey". Work felt like it went forever, the five hours felt like 10 hours and when I was finally able to leave, I had just under an hour to get ready before I had my hours drive to filly. The closer the time got the more nervous I became. I swear I tried on more then 10 outfits wanting to look perfect and when I finally settled on a black singlet, black skirt, flats and red blazer I grabbed my purse before pulling my now straighten hair to the side.

Having a hours drive to filly gave me a chance to try and relax, however I think all It did was the opposite. I didn't want to say or do anything wrong in fear of her changing her mind, but I also wanted it to feel like it used to when we were together. When I arrived at Ali's she opened the door and for just a moment I couldn't help but stair. Ali was wearing short black leather short, with cream heals, a cream top and white blazer. Her hair was perfectly curled as usual, and she instantly took my breath away. When she caught me staring I blushed. you...you look nice, Ali smiled. "so do you Em. The two of us hoped in my car, and I turned on the radio hoping to stop any un wanted awkward silence, and the two of us fell into conversation. she told me about how busy she had been at work, and how Toby has been staying a lot causing her to get less time with spencer. I told her that I went for a swim, and she wasn't at all surprised that I didn't even last a week. When we finally reached rosewood, I hoped out of the car and opened her door. The two of as walked together along the streets, before arriving at the Italian restaurant. Although Alison and I dated for a while when we both lived in rosewood, the restaurant was new and neither of had been to it.

The meal was great, Alison offered to pay for hers but I insisted, and I smiled when she let me. I asked if she would like to take a walk before heading back to mine, and I was glad when she said yes. Through out the night my nerves seemed to go away, however when we were walking, our arms and hands began to brush together and I wanted so much to be able to hold her hand, but I was still unsure of where we stood with each other, And it made me realise how much things had changed.

**Ali's pov**

Tonight Emily has taken me out on a date, and it was amazing. she was being her charming and incredible self yet at the same time I could tell she was nervous. She managed to find a new restaurant in rosewood that we hadn't been to and the food was amazing, when she asked if I would go for a walk, I happily agreed and when the back of our hands brushed together I sighed. Looking down, I noticed Emily had looked at the contact, and I waited for her to make the move. however when she didn't I quickly glanced over to her to see her bitting her bottom lip, clearly unsure if she should and I felt bad. This girl was obviously trying, and I felt bad that something as little as this was eating away at her. I had missed the feeling of her hand in mine so when I reached out and held hers I smiled as her face brighten, and I gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When Emily stopped walking I realised we were outside the ice-cream shop, And I almost forgot that when we lived here we were regular customers. When we walked inside this time I insisted on paying as she had got dinner, and when we walked back out I was glad that she had the courage to take my hand again. We then walked over to the park and sat at a bench enjoying the peace and quiet while observing the town of rosewood. When I held out my half eaten ice-cream, Emily smiled and we switched like we always do. When we were done I smiled as I watched her looking up at the stars. Thanks for dinner Emily. I smiled and Emily turned her head to look at me, "your welcome". Her chocolate brown eyes sparked with happiness and I leaned in pecking her softly on the cheek. Emily blushed as she grabbed my hand leading me towards the car, and the two of us headed home.

When we arrived at Emily's I was a little nervous about seeing pam, unsure of how much she new but she was very friendly." Alison honey it's nice to see you again". I smiled returning her hug, It's nice to see you to mis... I mean pam. "How was your night girls? she questioned us and Emily answered. "it was great Mum, but it's been a long day I think we might just head up to my room I will see you in the morning". "Sure honey your rooms all set". Emily frowned and I took that as my Que, to follow her upstairs. When we entered I noticed a mattress had been made on the floor. When I turned to face Emily she looked just as confused as me. "That... That wasn't my idea that was my mum, I guess she just...assumed..." Does she know? I question Emily as she took off her jacket. "Uh yeah I mean not the whole thing but she knows. Maybe it's for the best If we sleep separate. You can take the bed if you want". It's fine Em I... the floors fine. I half smiled slightly disappointed that she wanted to go along with the whole mattress idea. When Emily handed me a change of clothes she then left the room obviously thinking she had to, and I shook my head. Maybe I should of said she could stay but instead I stayed quiet. When she returned she walked over towards me, flicking on her desk lamp and then kissing me on the forehead. "I had fun tonight" she whispered almost afraid to admit it and I smiled. me too, I agreed as I watched her walk over and pull back the covers. "Well maybe we should do it again soon". Emily lay down and I too hopped into my bed. The room was silent and once I was under the covers, I flicked off the remaining light. Tossing and turning I tried to get comfortable, however failed when all I could think about was the fact that I could be laying next to her. I sighed when I too here'd Emily tossing before muttering up the courage to get up and crawl in next to her. I felt Emily stiffen when I first got in.

"Ali...what... What are you doing"? She questioned and I let out a shaky breath. Em I... I couldn't sleep knowing your in the same room as me but I wasn't next to you. Emily rolled over and although it was dark, I could see a faint outline of her face and a smirk, so I nudged her playfully. Hey don't tease ok, just... Just cuddle me. I scooted closer, and as I did our foreheads met. I felt Emily place her arm around my waist, and I instantly melted into her touch realising just how much I had missed it. When our eyes made brief eye contact, I caught her staring at my lips and I gave a silent nod hoping that she new it was okay to kiss me, when I felt her lips delicately press to mine almost in fear, my emotions took over and I attacked her lips in Hunger and desperation making up for every moment we spent away from each other. When we pulled apart for air, I couldn't help but mumble two words. "Your mine" and as my eyes closed, I buried my face into my favourite spot in her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Back where I belong**

**Feb/ march**

**New chapter hope you like it, pre warning contains M writing.**

**Emily's pov**

Waking up to blonde hair in my face, I breathed in a familiar sent and smiled. Alison was still in the same position as last night and I didn't want this moment to stop, however when my stomach grumbled and begged me to get up, I turned my head to face the clock. It was almost 11 am, and I realised the two of us must have need a decent sleep. As I gently began untangling my arms from Ali, her grip tighten. "Where are you going"? Ali mumbled with her eyes closed, and I smiled at the fact that she didn't want me to get up. To find some breakfast don't worry I will be right back. I tugged my arm and this time she let go with a frown and hesitated before kissing away the cress on her forehead. As I got up I turned to face her noticing a smile creeping onto her lips and I exited my room.

**Alison pov**

When Emily left I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before adjusting the pillows on her bed. Rolling over I reached for her laptop switching it on, and crawled back under the covers. When Emily returned with a plate full of breakfast, I smiled at how adorable she looks when she's confused.

"What are you doing with my laptop"? Oh I... I'm just looking, I'm searching the net for a holiday place. Emily nodded as she placed the un eaten food on the bed. "And who do you plan on going on a holiday with"? I smiled quirking up an eyebrow. You of course... I mean I thought it would be a good idea do you want go? "When"? I scrolled down the list of cottages clicking on each of the availabilities. How about tonight? This one looks cute what do you say? I turned the screen so Emily could see it and she smiled. "You.. You want to go on a holiday just you and me tonight"? Yep! Come on Em we need as much time alone as we can get if were going to give us a second chance. I pouted knowing that she would crack and she did. "Fine if you really think that this will be good for us then I'm in, how long are we staying"? Yay, Hmm it says a minimum of five days so I suggest you cancel any plans. I reached over towards her grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. I tell you what as soon as we are done with breakfast, you need to pack so we can head to mine. "Sounds like a plan" Emily smiled before downing her orange juice and taking her last bite of her breakfast. As soon as she was done she passed me my breakfast tray and I sat comfortably watching her pack.

**Emily's pov**

An hour later and I was packed and ready to go. My mum was in the den working from home and Ali offered to Cary my stuff out to the car while I said my goodbyes, telling her I would be home Thursday morning in time for my shift at the brew. When Ali and I arrived back at hers I can honestly say I have never seen her pack so fast. I swear she tried to fit everything and anything into such a small bag, and when I asked her why she didn't just use a bigger one she rolled her eyes telling me, "that would be ridiculous it's only five days I don't need that much", and I couldn't contain my laugh. Ali gave me a disapproving smirk before speaking. "How about you be helpful, I can't find my spare phone charger could you check my bottom desk draw? I will be in the bathroom getting my last few things". Standing up from the couch I nodded before making my way to her room and opening the draw, however I wasn't expecting to see what was in there. Pulling out the content I found the cord before removing the photo frames that were carelessly throw in there. When I realised they were picture of us, I scanned her room noticing for the first time that there was no longer one photo of us out. I felt my heart sink realising how much I must have hurt her to make her not even want to look at me, and when stacking them back in I noticed one was cracked. Returning with the charger, I sat silently waiting on the couch as I heard Ali call my name. "Em did you find the charger? can you leave a note for spencer tell her we will be back Thursday". Uh...yeah I found it. When Ali came back out of the bathroom bag fully packed, I finished writing the note and cared her bags to the car with her in toe. Ali asked to drive and since she was the one who new where we were going I let her.

**Ali's pov**

Emily and I had a good start to our day, the date last night was perfect and although we were yet to talk about the spontaneous kiss, I was glad that Emily seemed genuinely excited to be going on this trip with me, however I noticed since we returned to mine she had gone quiet, and there was now only the soft music filling the car. I let it go for a while noticing that she was starring intently out the window but when almost an hour had past with little to know talk I decided I had to ask. reaching over the centre for her hand I relaxed when she took it, but sighed when she returned her attention to the window. Hey Em what's got you so quiet? you... You seemed just as into this trip as me this morning are you having second thoughts? "What... No I, it doesn't matter it's nothing, trust me i want to go". Emily's attention was now fully on me. Emily I think your forgetting we were together for more than a year I can tell when your lying. What's wrong? Emily turned and made eye contact with me for the first time since we left. " I guess I just never new how much I must have hurt you until today, I I'm so sorry Ali". Emily what are you talking about? we have been through this you don't have to apologise again. "I know, but when you asked me to get the charger I saw all the photos and I just I felt bad". What photos? "The ones of us"... And then it hit me I suddenly realised how she must have felt seeing them stashed in the bottom draw of my desk. Oh... Ah they... I guess I was I don't no, still really mad I was frustrated I did it as soon as I got home, I'm sorry you saw that I haven't exactly had a chance to get them back out. Emily gave a shy nod in understanding. Don't worry I will get them back out eventually. please don't keep feeling like you have to say sorry all the time Em, I've already accepted your apologise. When Emily finally smiled I returned the gesture and squeezed her hand relaxing when I felt her thumb drawing pattern on the back of my palm subconsciously.

Three and a half hours later Emily and I pulled up to the cottage retrieving our bags from the trunk. The owner was waiting for us to hand over the key, and when we payed the cash after finally agreeing to split the money we were left along to enjoy ourselves. Walking in, the cottage was exactly like it was in the pictures. It had a small kitchen with a four seater table, to the right of the entrance a couch that folds out, and a coffee table with a plasma TV mounted above the fire place. The queen bed was positioned behind the lounge sweat, and to the left of the bed was a door to the bathroom. Stepping in there was a toilet, sink, and spa bath with an over head shower. Walking back out there was two glass doors where we could see out into the hills and a small deck featuring an outdoor table for two. When the two of us had finished taking a tour I placed our bags down and collapsed on the bed hinting for Emily to join me, when she tried to protest I sat up catching her hand as she walked pass, and dragged her with me. Before we do anything lets... Let's just lay here and cuddle, I've missed begin able to do this. Emily smirked before happily agreeing and embracing me in a bear hug. When I felt myself about to drift off to sleep I stopped it. We should get up, how about we make home made pizza? When I rolled over I smiled noticing that I wasn't the only one who was tired as Emily had fallen asleep. Deciding not to wake her, I managed to separate myself from her and walked over to the kitchen to prepare the food. I decided that I was going to make tonight really special, as I was beginning to notice that even though I was letting Emily back in, Emily was still keeping her distance and I began to wonder if it was because I had not yet apologised to her. Emily has said sorry more times then I can count, more then she ever should have to and I'm beginning to feel as though I may have over reacted. So tonight was going to be all about her. Being quiet in the kitchen which was less the five meters away from the bed with no door was almost impossible, and it wasn't long before she woke up. When she made her way over to the kitchen she smiled. "Mmm Ali whatever your cooking smells amazing can I help"? I shook my head actually no it's a surprise, I pored the two of us a glass of wine and handed her one. How about you go sit outside I'm almost done and then I will join you. Emily took the glass realising I wasn't going to take no for an answer and headed outside. When I was done I joined her outside and the two of us enjoyed over looking the view together.

So what do you say we get changed out of these clothes and into something a little more fun? "Ali were... Were not going anywhere". I know but it's still a date and I don't think sweats are the right attire, however you would still manage to look good in anything. Em blushed before finally agreeing and The two of us headed inside. Emily grabbed a change of clothes heading into the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving me the chance to change, however I also wanted to use that time to set up the last bit of my surprise and I may have got a little distracted. When Emily came back out, the room was set up but I was still getting dressed, causing me to show her a little more then I had hoped for. I Immediately covered myself with my top, and Emily blushed a deep red as she bit her bottom lip before muttering "I'm sorry I thought you were done" and returning back to the bathroom, locking the door. "I... I can just wait in here until you are". I didn't say anything at first and continued to change running my fingers through my curls and covering my lips in lipstick. Walking over to the door I placed a gently nock on it. Em it's fine really, it's... it's nothing you haven't seen before it was my fault I got distracted please come out I'm dressed. Emily unlocked the door stepping out unable to even look at me and I sighed. Hey look at me it's fine really, let's just enjoy our night I held Emily's hand and she smiled taking in the remainder of the room for the first time. "Ali what... What is all of this?

During the time she was in the shower, I had managed to drag the blankets and pillows from the bed over by the fire, and used the kitchen chairs to form a cubby. The bed sheets were used to form the fort over the top, and I had lit the candles I found earlier on as our form of light. On the coffee table lay two Champaign glasses with strawberries attached, and home made pizza. "Wow... It ... It looks amazing I can't believe you did all this". I smiled brightly as we made our way over, the two of us taking a set on the sofa couch first. I... I Wanted to do something special, I've really enjoyed spending time with you again over the last couple of day, but today I realised something. Emily frowned "realised what"? I released that I never said sorry to you. Emily tried to cut in, "Alison I, I'm Pretty sure it's me that should be apologising to you... You did nothing wrong". Em let me finish. I did, I never said sorry at lest not in person for the whole Jordan thing, which by the way I sorted out. I'm sorry that I'm an insanely jealous girlfriend and for over reacting about the kiss, I realise now that it was out of your control. I'm sorry for snapping at you, break things off and shutting you out. I hope to god there will never be a next time, but if there is I promise I will not end things. I promise to fight for you, which is what I should of done instead of getting mad. you are mine Emily and only mine, I'm sorry that it took me a month to realise that. I want you back Em if you'll have me because each day I spent away from you was torture. I know I said I wanted to take things slow but... But screw what I said. I know your holding yourself back I can feel it, your scared to reach for my hand, to hold me or to kiss me, and you shouldn't be. You only ever do it with my permission and I don't want you to feel like that. I want you to be able to kiss me whenever you want, just like you did when we were together and I want to pretend like the whole of December never happened. So I guess this dinner is just the start of my apology. I listen to your voice message from my birthday, and I hope that you know I still love you too, i could never stop. When I finished my speech Emily was silently crying, our eyes met and I began to cry too.

**Emily's pov**

I couldn't believe what was happening right now, did she really mean all that? Did she really want to forget about everything that happened and move on? As I looked at my girl my vision was blurry due to all the tears but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "I... I... I don't even know what to say, of course I want you back, you are my other half Ali, and I don't want to ever loss you again. I promise there will never be a next time because you are it for me babe and I intend on loving you and only you forever. I couldn't hold in my need to kiss those pink lips that I had been staring at all night so instead of fighting it I reached over and crashed our lips together, bitting her bottom lip softly and electing a moan. I guided Alison with my hands as I pushed her shoulders back causing her to lie on the couch. When I positioned myself on top of her she deepen the kiss pulling me impossibly closer, and for the next five minutes my head was a complete blur to anything other then the taste of Alison. When I felt heat rising in the pit of my stomach I reluctantly pulled away. I love you. I mumbled into the crook of her neck as I caught my breath. When we separated the two of us blushed. We... We should eat babe I don't want the food you made to go to waist. Alison smiled taking my hand and dragging me towards the floor. The two of us sat in a comfortable silence listening to the fire, and music in the background as we ate. Two drinks later and I watched as Ali finished her last slice of pizza. When I was done Ali smirked as she reached over and dragged her right thumb across my bottom lip, causing me to have a sharp intake of breath, when she removed a crumb from my mouth. When our eyes locked she motioned with her finger to come closer and I did watching her eyes close.

When Alison pulled away from our kiss, her teeth dug into the now swollen skin of her bottom lip as she shuffled her way back towards the cubby. I followed on my hands and knees like a love sick puppy crawling my way on top of her for the second time tonight. With out question our lips met again this time in a slower and meaningful kiss. I could taste the hunger and want that was coming from her and took the opportunity to slip my hands under her top to remove it and cup her Brest. "Mmm... E..Em" Alison moaned before gaining control and flipping us making sure to take my top of in the process. When her blues eyes darken as she took in the site of my toned stomach, I laughed. Babe your drooling, your looking at me as if it's the first time. "That's, that's because I feel like it is god I've missed this". Ali began attacking my neck leaving numerous bite marks and I was sure there were plenty more to come. I then rolled us back over this time trapping her beneath me and I smirked. Now I have you right where I want you babe, don't move. Ali nodded clearly not trusting her voice and I began removing the rest of her clothes tugging on her black leather jeans and removing her bra. Although it was cold tonight the fire place was keeping us warm. You...you are so beautiful never forget that. I trailed my finger tips back up her legs making sure to brush over the inside of her thighs. "Fuck B...babe don't tease I... I need you". When I heard how desperate she sounded all I could think about was making sure that this was the best make up sex ever and I worked my magic as I used my mouth, to lick at suck at her swollen clit bringing her over the edge where she moaned out my name and her body contracted. Not even two minutes later Ali began undressing me and when I was completely exposed, she began bitting and sucking every bit of skin on my body almost as though she was try to make a point.

When she covered my left Brest with her pink lips, my eyes slammed shut and my hands formed into fist as a moan of pleasure escaped my mouth. When Ali began a trail of open mouth kiss down towards my centre she began to mumble the word "mine" and continued to do so all the way down my body. Babe... Please...please just fuck me already. Ali grinned and when she blew her worm breath across my centre I was practically gone. When she finally gave me what I needed it felt amazing, like everything in my body turned to jelly as she crawled her way back up my body and under the cover. Grabbing her phone, I frowned as she pulled the cover tightly around our chest and positioned her head in my neck. Babe what... What are you doing?

**Ali's pov**

When the two of us finally collapsed exhausted from our make up sex, I reached for my phone before snuggling into my girl. Turning the camera to face us I extended my arm as my other hand lay interlocked with hers, and the two of us smiled. Ignoring her question I began frantically typing until the sound of Emily's phone going off interrupted the silence. I watched as she opened the notification on Instagram, and she read the caption to our photo out loud. "Back where I belong in the arms of my lover" Emily smiled, turning her phone to camera and then waiting for me to look at her. When I did she locked her eyes with mine. "I love you princess" I blushed at her nick name for me. I love you too mermaid, she then drew me in for a kiss which didn't stop until heard a click . Satisfied with her photo she two uploaded it, and I waited for her caption. " reunited with my other half # one and only #never letting her go.

Locking her phone i smiled realising I had her full attention. Wait right here babe, I'll be right back. I put on Emily's shirt, and When I returned I had two small un open presents. "What's... What's this". Oh just... Your very late and over due birthday and Christmas presents. Emily smiled. "Ali you didn't have to get me anything". Don't be ridiculous Em" I brought them ages ago and I want you to have them. When Emily unwrapped her birthday gift inside was a new pair of swim goggles, and a phone case, but it wasn't just any phone case this one was especially made. it had a photo of the two of us on it with one of my favourite quote. "You had me at hello" and I was relieved when I saw Emily genuinely smile. "I love it Ali thank you". She reached for my hand and kissed it before opening the Christmas one, Which was a second tree decoration with our names on it like the one I gave her in last Christmas. You remembered?, Emily smiled and I returned it. Of course I did I hope there is many more to come. I leaned closer pecking my girl on the lips and allowed her to envelope me In a hug. Throwing on my t-shirt Emily got up flashing me a a perfect view of her long tan legs, before returning with her own gift. I know I sent you your birthday present, but this is for Christmas and I ... I was going to send this to you, but I wanted to be with You when you opened it. I took the gift, and when I opened it up it was a cd. The cover had our names on it and I realised then that she must have made it and chosen the songs. Each song reminds me of you, or a time that we have shared. She explained and I crawled over to the cd player instantly wanting to change the disk. when I crawled back over I kissed her cheek. I love it already and I haven't even listen to it. Flipping it over my eyes began to scan the list as the first song began to play.

1. Bang bang by: Jessie j

2. Arms by: Christina perri

3. I won't give up by: Jason maras

4. My girl by: the temptations

5. A thousand years by: Christina perri

6. To make you feel my love by: adele

7. I can't fix you by: sasha pieterse

8. Teenage dream by: Katy perry

9. Every breath you take by: police

10. Beneath your beautiful by: labyrinth

11. I wanna dance with somebody by: Whitney Huston

12. I will always love you by: Whitney Huston

13. Let me love you by ne- yo

14. Steal my girl by: one direction

15. Just the was you are Bruno Mars

As the first song ended I felt my eyes closing and my bodies need for sleep. With no energy to move, I watched Emily blow out the candles before crawling back over towards me this time lying down and holing me while we cuddle. This has got to be the best gift you have ever given me Em thank you. "Your welcome babe". Emily kissed my lips and I smiled, night Emmy, "good night Ali"


End file.
